The best martial artist
by jadjavier
Summary: This story takes place 2 weeks after Akane had accepted to marry Ranma in the last chapter of the manga. Story might get updated soon. Stayed tuned for more info... That's only if you really liked the story.
1. Morning mayhem

First I wanted to thank everyone for taking your time to read. I have to say though** I have never seen Ranma 1/2 in the English version. I have seen plenty of times the Latin version. So if you think that the way I write or personality of a character is off let me know. I am just going with what I have read on other stories. And how I remember it on Latin version.** I am currently typing the second chapter, I plan to do about 20 chapters if possible. You can submit reviews and give me ideas on to what you would like on the story. And if everything is ok, and what you tell me goes with the characters of my story, then I will go ahead and type it. I hope you enjoy reading.

**I have updated this chapter as you've noticed the way people conversate in the story have changed slightly. I also added quite bit on the story. Once again, thank you for reading.**

* * *

**_Morning Mayhem_**

* * *

Early in the morning, everything seemed to be going well in Nerima. The sky was still quite dark. A cool breeze slipped into the room where Ranma and Genma were sleeping. Happosai had opened the door to the guest's room where he usually comes and admires his soft and uniquely colorful bras and panties. Happosai started setting up his mini ironing board he would hide in his secret closet where he kept all his "loot" (panties and bras).

Another second breeze came into the room but this time it made Ranma's body shiver. Ranma couldn't help waking up. He opened his eyes. "I can't sleep…" he softly said. He looked at where Genma was, and to his surprise, he noticed that not only was Genma turned into a panda, but he had both his blanket and Ranma's blanket. Genma usually turned into a panda to sleep alot warmer thanks to his fur.

"Oh no ya don't stupid old man", Ranma said in between his teeth with an evil look as he tried to slickly get close to his father to take away that which belonged to him. Just as he was about to pull the blanket away from the big panda its arm moved almost by itself hitting Ranma with a sign that read "Leave me alone ya ingrate" Ranma automatically popped back up and started yelling.

"Stupid old man, you only think about yourse..."

"Shut up!!!" Ranma was interrupted by the creepy old man who was ironing one of his many colorful panties.

"And wadda ya doing here, perv?" Ranma asked and then quickly punched the old man on the head.

"Hey what was that for? What did I do this time to deserve such a punishment?" The Perverted little freak asked giving Ranma that look with the Bambi eyes, "Why can't you just be a normal student and obey your master?"

"I will never obey you." Ranma said. He tried to kick Happosai. He usually kicked him for no reason. But this time was different being alone and with the twisted mind of this old demented creep, who knows when he will strike and try to throw cold water at him. With only milliseconds to move Happosai moved in a lightning speed out of the way and dodged Ranma's kick. Ranma had missed, but he stomped on one of Happosai's bras… his favorite one. It belonged to Akane. It had little designs of flowers and butterflies and had a bright pink color that Happosai loved.

"Hey that was an accident..." Ranma dropped a sweat and said with a worried look in his eyes. Happosai started glowing blue with his chi. "Ranma!!! I will never forgive you!!!"

"Hey chill out old man" Ranma insisted.

"RANMA!!! PREPARE YOURSELF!!!" Happosai yelled while reaching behind his back and pulled a bucket to Ranma's surprise and doused him with cold water. Before Ranma could react, Happosai was already in between her breasts. "They feel so nice..." Happosai said while still rubbing his face all over the female Ranma's breasts.

"Why you little…." Said Ranma and sent Happosai flying out of the house.

"What is all this noise, RANMA!?!?" Akane peeked her head inside and noticed a hole on the roof. "What do you think you are doing?" Akane asked looking confused. Ranma was still very embarrassed to even look at her in the eyes by the fact that Akane had heard him say that he loves her in Jusenkyo during the fight with Saffron. But he tried hiding it by still somewhat acting mean to her.

"This is none of your business." Ranma said and crossed her arms, avoided Akane's eyes, and then looked away.

"Ranma……" Akane said softly walking into the room. She was wearing her shorts for her morning run. "Why do you keep acting this way? I clearly remember you saying that you loved me in Jusenkyo when you thought I died because of Saffron. Don't you remember you cried and asked me to not leave you?"

"I… uh…" Ranma just looked down. "Akane, I just………"

"You just what Ranma?" Akane waited for an answer "You are just a coward. Look, I understand why you have always acted rude to me. You just didn't want to accept the fact that you love me. That for the first time in your life, you have lost a battle to something, not someone, love." Akane said and blushed. Ranma's face was beet red.

Ranma was petrified when Akane reached for her hand and told her that she would always be there for her. Ranma needed to get out of this awkard situation. She was so embarrassed, her face was steaming red. Even though Ranma was a female, Akane was pretending to talk to male Ranma. Ranma was still frozen. What to do? What to do???

"A-Akane, I-uh never said I loved ya." Ranma said as a desperate move.

"Yes you did." Akane said with a joyous smile in her face. And at the same time panda Genma raised a sign that read, "Yes he did." Ranma looked at the sign and stomped on the panda "I thought you were asleep, old man!" Ranma said still embarrassed from what Akane had told him. Father panda rolled over, "I am too cold." A second sign read from the panda. "But you stole my blanket and you…"

"Ranma…" Akane interrupted, "I am off to my morning run, see you at breakfast."

Akane walked out of the room with a smile. She knew that Ranma loved her (or did he?). He was just not ready to grow up and actually tell her. He'll rather give her a hard time by calling her names that would annoy her. She had finally matured enough to be able to see this. Unlike boys, girls develop and mature a lot faster. Ranma had still not matured enough to tell her what he felt inside. But she wasn't just going to stand around and wait forever. Akane went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and headed outside.

* * *

"Dontcha even think that I'm going to stay here with ya!" Ranma scolded at her father. 

Ranma was currently in his female form, and he didn't like the fact of sleeping with his dad as his female form. Ranma sighed and walked out.

"Why can't I just tell'er?" Ranma thought "It's not that hard... I guess it is a lot easier when you think you are about to loose them forever." Ranma grabbed a kettle of hot water that was usually sitting on the kitchen thanks to Kasumi. She knew that either one of the weird guests would need it and use it sometime during the night.

"I just can't let her be hurt. If I was to announce this publicly, me and her would be in danger" He said while pouring the now warm water over her head, "let's see, we got U-chan, Kodachi and Shampoo that would try-ta hurt Akane if I would do something stupid. And then there are my rivals." He said rolling his eyes. He really could care less about Mr. Pig (Ryoga) or Kuno, but he knew someone would be delighted to hear something happened between Akane and him. Mousse.

"Well I probably won't b-able to sleep after all this. Might as well make this time useful and go train" Ranma went back into his room and grabbed his working out clothes. He went to the bathroom and got dressed. When he came out he saw Soun still half asleep and his head down waiting for his turn to use the bathroom. It almost seemed like Soun was sleepwalking. And this was scary, even for Ranma. He remembered the numerous times that Soun had shown his scary face when he was really angry, with the long tounge and white-yellowish eyes.

"I guess his inner ugliness is trying to come out and say something," Ranma only thought made him crack a smile. Ranma stepped out and noticed that the sun was not out yet. Although you could see very little light from it, it was really dark outside. Ranma went to the dojo. "Ok, let's do this."

* * *

"Does he really love me? Maybe he didn't really said that he loves me. That could've just been what I wanted to hear. Does he even care about me though? Or does he think I am just another one of his Fiancées? Why doesn't he let me into his heart? Could it be my cooking? Or is it because I am not yet sweet enough for him?" As Akane was putting alot of thought into this. Still thinking about all of this, she realized, "What? I even nearly said I loved him right then and there, and all he had to say is I don't love you? Ran...ma!!! He is such a jerk!!!" At this, tears started running down her cheeks and she ran faster. She had been running for 1 hour now. She was very tired. She stopped, looked around and realized that she had been thinking about the subject too much. She didn't know where she was. Akane was lost. 

To her amazement. She found Ryoga looking as lost as ever asking an old lady where Tokyo was. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Ryoga." Akane said.

"Uh..." Ryoga looked down. He didn't know what to say. He was trying to walk away from everyone in Nerima and start a new life in Tokyo, but apparently he was not getting any closer. He dropped a sweat. When Ryoga finally put his head up, he noticed that Akane had been crying.

"Akane, are you alright??" He quickly asked and jumped into conclusions that this was probably Ranma's fault. The simple fact made him scream in his head "Ranma you bastard!" He thought.

"What did Ranma do to you this time?" Ryoga finally asked and frowned. "Ranma! I told you to take care of her, not make her cry! You will pay!"

"No Ryoga I'm fine, it's just that... that..." Akane paused... and starting weeping "I just can't take this anymore!" And then she finally let it all out.Tears were running down her cheeks. She couldn't control it. She couldn't help crying. She was crying like a baby. And Ryoga didn't know what to do, the only thing he was really ever good for was getting lost, fighting Ranma, although he had never **fully** defeated him, as Ranma always came back and win, and to pretend to be a pig to sleep with the woman of his dreams. When Ryoga had a chance, he reached out for Akane's head and pushed it against his chest "There there" he said softly. At this, Akane hugged Ryoga without noticing what she was doing it... she just needed to be comforted. Ryoga was nervous, and he blushed.

"A-I-uh-Akane, do youuu want to talk about it?" He suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Ryoga" Akane said still weeping.

They walked to a nearby bench. And still Ryoga couldn't believe it. How did he again get lost? He walked in one straight line. But what surprised him the most is running into Akane and even seing her crying.

"Soo... Akane..." Ryoga started. Slowly Akane stopped weeping and listened to Ryoga, "why where you...uh..." he paused...There was a really long pause. Ryoga was astonished to get a hug from her. He just couldn't believe it. But now was not the time to think about the hug, he needed to comfort her.

"Ryoga, can I confess you a secret" Akane asked.

"Of course anything for Akane" Ryoga replied.

"Look, it is Ranma, he..."

"I knew it!" Ryoga interrupted and stood up, he looked furious.

"Ryoga sit down" Akane commanded in a very very soft voice.

"OK, OK, OK." Ryoga sat down and smiled. I'm sorry I got carried away. He put his hand behind his head in embarrasment.

"It's ok." Akane said.

"Well, you see Ryoga, I do have uh... feelings for Ranma..." She paused and looked up at Ryoga and didn't notice that he was getting really sad. "Ryoga do you remember when we were in Jusenkyo and Saffron was trying to achieve his transformation?" Akane asked

"Yes... I do... How could I forget a day like that" Ryoga said and looked down. "I was not able to protect you Akane, and for that, I ran away. I feel ashamed of myself. I'm sorry" Ryoga said and then started crying himself. Wow, now it was time for Akane to comfort him.

"Don't worry Ryoga, it was not your fault, it was mine after all. I was trying to save Ranma." Akane tried to cheer him up.

"Ryoga. Do you remember Ranma saying that he loved me?" Akane asked. And then there was a moment of long silence. Akane asked again "Ryoga. Do you remember Ranma saying that he..."

"Yes!!!" Ryoga knew where this was heading. He knew this and felt sorrow he didn't know what to do, here he was with the girl of his dreams. She had hugged him, yet she most likely didn't even love him. So he just looked away. His heart was shattered. Now Ryoga was the one that was dropping tears down his cheeks, like a river going downstream on a mountain.. First it was Akane, and when she finally able to control her emotion, Ryoga finally does the same thing. "Listen Akane, I have to go" Ryoga stood up and without even looking at Akane walked away.

"Ryoga wait!" Akane started walking after Ryoga, but then she stopped and thought "he'll be back very soon... he WILL get lost" with this thought Akane had finally able to smile.

* * *

"I will never forget this! All she think is about Ranma. Does she even notice how much I have loved her after all this time?" Ryoga couldn't stop crying and so he started running... "Goodbye Akane..."

* * *

"Ranma did say he loves me!!! And I even remember opening my eyes and I saw him crying. He was worried about me. But why is it that he won't admit to it? What am I doing wrong?" Akane started thinking. "I know what I must do, I need to tell him that I love him. I need to let him know how I feel. if he doesn't want to let me into his iron walls of his heart, then I'm done! Maybe by telling him this will break the ice and he will be more open to express himself."

* * *

In the meanwhile... "I'm not supposed to lov'er. After all, it was all arranged, I won't let pops keep telling me what to do! Stupid old man!" Ranma said and then punched himself, "No! I can't do this to her I've gotta stop thinking that way! I love her. I've been hiding it from her for so long, beside, she has already heard me say it before. It shouldn't be so hard saying it a second time. I know what I must do, I'm gonna tell'er I love her, worst that could happen is that she might reject me for being stupid this morning." Ranma had made a decision.

* * *

**Be patient for the second Chapter, I have been busy but will get on to it. Thank you.**


	2. The decision

**I know that you've been anxious to read what happens next, sorry for taking this long. Just wanted to say that Chapter 1 has been updated a couple of times, and now is final. I will not stop my writing to update previous ones. Unless they are truly bad. **

**By the way, thank you _Speed Reader_, I did rewrote alot of Chapter 1, I wasn't too happy with it either.**

**_Aki Iokua_, I remade alot of the speech patterns so that most characters have their own way unique of expressing themselves.**

**Ok then, off with business. **

**Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**The decision**

* * *

Akane was still lost in one of the many streets of Nerima. She looked up confused as she heard running steps behind her. She looked back and saw Ryoga coming toward her. Ryoga had come back apparently, or was he lost?

"Where are you going Ryoga?" Akane asked with a smile. "Do you know where we are?"

Ryoga looked down furiously. "Just leave me alone... this is my own frustration... A-Akane, be happy with R-Ranma." He slurred the words as he said Ranma's name.

"Ryoga what are you saying?" Akane asked confused...

"I can't believe you never noticed Akane but..." Ryoga paused. He was about to tell the love of his life how he really felt. And then he remembered Akari, and he stood there quiet.

"But what Ryoga?" Akane was getting anxious to know what was going on.

"Akari!" Ryoga yelled.

"Akari? Have you seen her?" Akane asked.

"N-no Akane, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later." Ryoga told her.

"Wait but what did you want to tell me?" Akane stopped him. And almost demanded an answer from him.

"A-a-a-ak-ka-kane, all this time, I-uh have l-l-l-l-l-llo-o-," he took a deep breath, "loved you on SEEECREEETTTT!!!!!" Ryoga once again ran away, without looking back to see what Akane's reaction or expression was. He was so confused. He loved Akane, and at the same time, he loved Akari. Although this was painful, very painful for Ryoga, he had decided to stop trying to get Akane to love him, so he decided to go with his pig loving Akari. Besides, Akari loved him even in his pig form. He thought that maybe in the arms of Akari, Ryoga would finally be able to forget about Akane. He was sad, yet he was happy. He had finally made up his mind.

Akane just stood there, quiet. She felt a bit lightheaded, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Could she be dreaming all of this? Was this just part of her imagination? Did she just hear Ryoga confess his love for her? But what about Akari, she thought he loved Akari? Was he just playing with her? What is going on??? Why is it that after all this time, Akane had never noticed traces or hints that Ryoga loved her? Even with all of this, Akane had tons of question, and her heart was now confused. After hearing these words out of Ryoga's mouth, she didn't know what to do. She was so confused. But what about Akari? What would she think if she knew that Ryoga just told her that. Akane was frozen. Those words really got to her. "I have loved you on secret..." the words kept spinning inside Akane's head over and over and over.

Akane now had something to think about. Something inside of her awoke when she heard these words. Ryoga has always been there to help her or to protect her. He was also very nice. But at the same time, he was so misterious, she didn't really know anything about him. When she went to his house once, she didn't even have a chance to see his parents.

"W-w-what's going on here!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed in frustration.

"Akane my looooooovvveeeeeeeee." Akane heard these words and didn't move. "R-Ranma?" Akane still stood there. After a few seconds, she looked up and to her surprise, Happosai was coming down on her to attempt to give her one of his **_never wanted_** hugs (he usually aimed for the female's breasts).

"Why do you always have to show up at a time like this, PERVERT?!?!?!" Akane sent the old man flying, but seconds after she had sent him soaring through the skies, he **respawns** right next to her, as if she never kicked him.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Akane screamed. "How did he get here soo fast?" She thought. She sighed. "There is no other way around it. I have to ask him for directions." She finally resigned and decided to ask him for directions, when he saw that the perverted little freak had one of...**_HER_** bras! "Whadja think you are doing! That is mine!" Akane claimed.

"No, this was a gift from Nabiki, she gave them to me for being such a nice old man..." He again tried to convince Akane by doing the famous **_it-wasn't-me_** eyes. Did he actually think he could convince anybody by making that expression? Maybe it was his last chance of survival when faced with a furious young girl.

"Liar!" Akane said, with an actual doubt in her mind, Nabiki would usually grab her things without permission and wear them.

"Akane, what are you doing by Toshimaen Park?" He attempted to change the subject, and to his surprise it worked. He quickly put his light blue bra away so that she would forget he had it.

"Toshimaen Park?" Akane asked.

"Yes, look to your right, the park is right there." He said.

"Oh, so this is where I am...but what are YOU doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I usually come here cuz beautiful women usually give me their panties as gifts for some reason." He claimed.

"Yeah right." She looked back to where the master of the Anything Goes Martial Arts was. He wasn't there! He again dissapeared. Well, at least it let Akane know where she was, now she can start heading back home.

* * *

"Where could she be? A-Akane, I wonder if she's pissed off at me? I guess I could be an insensitive jerk sometimes." Ranma sighed. 

"Yes you could, but with only 5,000 Yen, I could tell you where she is." Nabiki startled Ranma on the dining room.

"What? 5,000 Yen? D'ya think I have that much Yen? You planning on bankrupt me?" Ranma replied and looked at her in the eye.

"Fine, I'll tell you where she is under one condition, a kiss." Nabiki said.

"Whoa, where did that come from Nabiki? Ranma said surprised. And then silenced.

"Well?" Nabiki said. Ranma remained silent.

"I knew you couldn't do it. you are very loyal to my dear sister. Ha, she is lucky. Fine, I'll tell you if you give me 500 Yen." Nabiki offered. Nabiki in the past has done this to get money. She once took Ranma from Akane and made him her fiancée. She offered Ranma back to Akane for money. Nabiki was for sure the greediest girl out in Nerima. But why was she doing this? Was there a reason for Nabiki to be so greedy? Or was it just that she liked the money. Either way, what would she spend all the money on? Still, she really lowered the prize. From 5,000 Yen to only 500. Ranma didn't have much of a choice. If he was going to finally confess her love to Akane he would have to give in to her offer.

"Alright, but remember, I am only doin this cuz I hafta talk to Akane." Ranma said.

"Whatever..." Nabiki responded. Ranma got all the money he had in his pocket. Unluckily he only had 450 Yen. He was 50 Yen short.

"Uh... Nabiki, is it cool if I pay ya back the 50 Yen later?" Ranma asked with embarrasement and dropped a sweat. Nabiki sighed.

"Fine..." Nabiki took the money from his hand. And quickly dashed for her room.

"N A B I K I... Sonofa!!!" Ranma said with an annoyed expression in his face. He took a deep breath and started walking to Nabiki's room.

"You are her fiancée, you should know where she is 24/7." Nabiki said from her room, and then started laughing.

"Ranma... why don't you try to go out and look for her?" A soothing voice came from the kitchen. It was Kasumi, her beautiful voice and expressions usually comforted and/or convinced anyone that she talked to. At times, Akane would come to her older sister for advice, and it was usually concerning Ranma.

"Ranma, can we talk?" Kasumi said with an extremely serious face and invited Ranma to her room. This was the first time that Kasumi wanted to have a private conversation one-on-one with Ranma. At this, Ranma was getting very nervous. He didn't know what to expect. But he knew that he could trust Kasumi. After all, she is Kasumi.

"S-Shure" Ranma responded. Walking up the stairs to get to Kasumi's room seemed like an eternity.

"What could Kasumi have to say to me," he thought, "did I do something wrong?"

They finally got to the room. A sweet strawberry and banana scent covered the room. This was the first time that Ranma was in her room. He was delighted to be in such a nice tidy room to talk to her in, but he was also very worried. He didn't know what was coming. He just didn't know what to expect.

"Listen Kasumi, if it's cuz of the damage on the roof dis morning, I'll pay for'et." Ranma said in a concerned tone. Kasumi just glared at Ranma. Ok this was really starting to get awkward with Ranma.

"Ranma..." Kasumi started, then reached for Ranma's hand. "Oh no! Don't tell me that you too uh..." Ranma said and blushed. He had so many thoughts right now. He didn't know if the prettiest and most comprehendable girl in the house was making a move on him.

"No Ranma, don't worry about the damages. Nabiki usually pays them with the money that she 'collects' from people" Kasumi explained and gave a small smile that made Ranma blush again.

"So is this why she's always taking money from everyone? I was start'en to think that she was just greedy." Ranma thought. Then he looked at Kasumi and smiled back.

"I'm here to talk about you, Ranma." Kasumi continued, "You know, Akane does love you. She has come up to me since you got here and asked me plenty of times if I thought you two would fall in love without the excuse of the arrangement. But Ranma, you are so complicated sometimes. So stubborn. You know, when I was a kid I used to be a little rebellious," Kasumi said, "and I used to make my mother cry so many times." A tear started falling on Kasumi's cheek.

"Kasumi I'm s-soorrry..." Ranma really mean what he just said. He usually tried to avoid saying the words **thank you** and** sorry**. He then tried to give Kasumi a hug to comfort her, but she backed away and said "No Ranma, you shouldn't let your pride drive you. You will only hurt more people." She continued. "My mother's last wish was for me to take care of the family. And so far I haven't done anything else." She said. "But Ranma, you are making my sister suffer. She comes to me every night. She cries and asks why you can't just be yourself and tell her how you really feel.." Then she paused and looked at him. "Ranma, do you love her? She asked and then added "Honestly."

"I c-c- just need... Kasumi, I just..." Ranma was looking down "Kasumi, I've made'r cry?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma answer my question. Look up." She told him. Ranma look down trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He felt as if though he had his heart up his throat. He was choking. He has been protecting Akane from everything and everyone to this point, and he had never realized that he was the one that was hurting her.

"I-I just don't know what say, Kasumi." Ranma said.

"Ranma, are you crying?" Kasumi asked. Ranma didn't say anything. He couldn't. His voice was gone, he couldn't breath, he felt as if someone was choking him. It felt worst than 1,000 needles in the heart. "Ranma it is a yes or no answer do you love her or not?"

Finally Ranma was able to let out the words with anguish... He was terrified. What kind of monster was he. "I-I D-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he completely broke down. He started crying. His pride had shattered. For the first time, he had told someone else and admited that he loved Akane. But none of this mattered right now, because he was beating himself up for making Akane cry. Kasumi opened her arms and hugged Ranma as he cried. She also cried with him... They stood there for a loong time. At that point, Soun walked by and saw Ranma hugging Kasumi. He was going to say something when he heard Ranma cry uncontrollably. He knew that something really bad had happened. And as a man he understand what kind of pain needed to be dealt to cry like Ranma was crying. He walked away and left them two alone. He knew that Ranma's intentions weren't bad.

After a long time of hugging each other, Ranma backed away and said "I'm sorry Kasumi,"

"Don't worry about it Ranma, but you do know what you must do right?" Kasumi once again gave him that serious look, wiping her tears off.

"Yeah, I was planning on it this morning but now I'm more motivated to do it. Thanks Kasumi." Ranma now used the word **thanks.** Was Ranma starting to change his attitude? Was he maturing now? Once again the power of Kasumi changed the point of view of one individual. The most stubborn of them all.

"Ranma, you should go look for her." Kasumi suggested.

"Will do Kasumi" Ranma agreed.

Ranma walked down to the kitchen and out the door. When he turned on the corner, he came face to face with her... Akane.


	3. Two first kisses

I've been wrong to not put the little "disclaimer" here. Sigh ok.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just simply use her characters to do my fictionous pleasures._**

Another thing, on the "Ranma 1/2" manga, it mentions Akane saying that Ranma has lived with her for 2 years. Thus I assume that Ranma is 18 and not 16, same with Akane, 18.

Anyways thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going. Keep them coming!

Have fun reading.

* * *

**_Two first-kisses_**

* * *

The faces of Ranma and Akane came about inches apart from each other. Each one of them wanting to say so many things to the other. But both of them were frozen. Ranma had been practicing what he was going say to her as soon as he saw her, but being face to face with her made his head spin. And he was nervous. Akane at this point was confused wheather or not she should tell Ranma that she loved him, Ryoga's word struck a cord on Akane's head that gave her an epiphany. But even so. Ranma, who she had always wanted was just in front of her face, he didn't say anything, but she knew that he wanted to. She noticed that there were small faded trail of tears on Ranma cheeks. What could this mean? 

"A-Akane..." Ranma said and looked into the eyes of his fiancee. "I-uh j-just wanted to say that..." Ranma stopped and looked down. "This is alot harder than I hoped!" He thought looked up again. "Ummmmm I-uh am sorry...????" He said and dropped a sweat. Ranma once again said I'm sorry for the second time of the day. This was a new record for him. "Crap! Crap! Whad'ja think you're doing!!! Just tell'er how you feel ya big baby!" He told himself. He was beating himself up in his head. Akane was standing right there for a while now while he was trying to get the courage to do say what he wanted to say.

"Akane..." Ranma started. Akane looked at Ranma still with a look of confusement. What was he doing. What was he trying to do.

"Ranma," Akane was getting tired of waiting for what Ranma had to say. She didn't have time to talk right now. She had just come from running and was all sweaty and Apparently it wasn't important enough for him to tell her anyways. "can we talk later? I gotta go take a shower." Akane asked and got a distance between herself and Ranma. Ranma nodded. And then there was a pause. Akane started walking away.

"NO!!! NOT THIS TIME! I WON'T LET'CHA GO!!!!" Ranma thought. "Akane wait..." Ranma stopped her by grabbing her arm. He had a tight grip. He was hurting from inside and he knew it. If he told Akane his feelings, he was afraid she would think different about him. A ton more other problems would also come their way to try to stop them from loving each other. Once again, Ranma was choking, he was so nervous. He couldn't breath. His heart was up to his throat. He was really nervous.

"Crap this is hard," he thought.

He finally relaxed, took 3 deep breaths and finally was able to speak again.

"Can I hug you?" Ranma asked and looked away because of the simple fact that he didn't want for Akane to see he had blushed.

Akane looked at Ranma eyes wide open. She dropped her jaw.

"Say again?" Akane asked.

Without any more time to say anything, Ranma pulled Akane toward him. Ranma's heart was still beating fast and hard. But he was able to ignore it and bypass it. Unlike Akane, who was having trouble believing that Ranma had opened up to her like this. Something was really wrong. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that something really bad had happened. For him to ask for a hug? "He just probably wants comfort," she thought after analyzing the situation. "not too big a deal."

Ranma opened his arms and slowly pulled Akane toward him. Akane was looking at him suspiciously. Without much time to react, Ranma did the final move, the wrong one. He pulled Akane by the neck and his lips and hers connected. They slowly brushed their lips together. Both of these two young adults were nervous, and this was in fact their first kiss, a thing that made Akane blank out of the situation.

SLAP Akane had hit Ranma with full speed and power. Such a tremendous force could only be used by the strongest men on this earth, but apparently she had done it. She didn't know what she had just done, her hand moved by instinct. Although she was enjoying the kiss, Her hand moved almost automatically. This was probably due to the previous guys that have tried kissing her in the past. So many guys have tried dating her in the past that it was just instinct to hit a guy that got that close to her.

"RANMA!!!! I'm sooooooooooooo sooooorrrryyyyy!!!!" Akane said while she tried to pick up Ranma. Ranma was shocked.

"Leave me alone," he responded "I'm gonna go to Uchan's." With this said, he moved Akane's hand away from him, as she was trying to help him get up. Ranma's pride was shattered, crushed, at the fact that Akane had done what she did. He couldn't believe what just happened. His pride as a man was done with, over, and by Akane, the one person he thought was going to be with him for eternity.

* * *

Akane was once again crying in her room with both hands on her face and kicking on the soft bed. She was angry at herself. She felt as if though she had just betrayed someone. Ranma had finally showed her his feelings and she ruins it all by slaping him. 

"How can I be sooooo stupid!!! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Akane was devastated she couldn't believe she did what she did. She even forgot about what Ryoga had told her earlier. None mattered anymore. Akane was crying. She was scared of loosing him. She had always wanted for Ranma to open up to her, and when he does, she ruins it. Akane at this point thought there was no point in keep living. She walked down the stairs and saw Nabiki walking up to her room. Nabiki saw that Akane was crying, so she knew something was really wrong.

"Hey what's wrong? Can I borrow 1000 Yen?" Nabiki asked. She had just pretended to be concerned to borrow 1000 Yen.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" She retorted. She couldn't believe that her sister was more concerened about money than her.

"Alright, whatever, at least I tried." Nabiki walked into her room and shut the door hard. Akane proceeded to the kitchen and started looking through the drawers.

"Where the fuck is the knife!" Akane said while looking in the drawers where Kasumi put all the silverware, which were never used because of the fact that they used chopsticks.

"Where is it, where is it?" Akane asked histerically.

"Looking for this?" Kasumi asked holding the knife in her hand. Kasumi had never seen her sister this devastated in her life. Akane would occassionally come home annoyed from Kuno's actions, or pissed off because of all the boys in school that tried to date her, but she had never seen her try to end her life as she was doing right now.

"What is wrong with you?" Kasumi asked. "What did Ranma do this time?"

"No! Not his fault! Mine!" Akane responded with a weep. Akane fell to her knees and bowed her head in shame.

"Akane, get up. We will talk more about it on the way." Kasumi told her.

"W-where are we going?" Akane said pensively.

"To Dr. Tofu." Kasumi answered.

* * *

"Ah who needs a stupid uncute tomboy like her!" Ranma was on his way to Ukyo's place when he was splashed with cold water by the old lady that always tends to wet everyone that passed by. It's like she would do it on purpose. When somebody passed she would smile and throw the cold water at her unexpecting victims, causing them to transform for her amusement. Of course she wouldn't do it on purpose, she is just an old lady trying to wet the concrete floor for no apparent reason.

"This is just GREAT! Now what else can go wrong?" Ranma complained. As soon as she finished saying these words, Kuno appeared just below her and hugged her.

"Oh my wonderful pig-tailed girl, Kuno is here to save you! I accept going on a date with you!" Kuno claimed.

"Get away from me, pervert!!!" Ranma kicked him off into space, just like every time when he is off topic. Right after you see the shining light that for some reason everyone seems to leave after being launched into the air, Happosai hops into the scene.

"Ranma!" He started "As your master, I want you to try this one for me!!!" Happo took a light blue bra that was so nice and comfy for happo's pleasures. Once again, Ranma kicked off Happosai just like she did to Kuno. Happosai was way off topic.

"Why can't everyone jus lee me alone!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled. He finally continued walking toward Ukyo's restaurant. She was walking on the streets this time, not on the fence. And she had both of her hands in her pockets. She had her head down in shame. Everyone that saw her felt sorry for this girl and thought that maybe her boyfriend had broken her heart or something. Everyone could notice the grief and sorrow on this red-headed girl. What could be wrong with her.

The sky started showing signs that rain might be coming toward Nerima. Ranma didn't notice. In fact she didn't even care. She was so sad, so depressed. How could Akane do such a thing after he finally decides to open up.

"Maybe she don't love me back..." Ranma thought "Maybe someone else made a move before I did...Why????" Ranma's thoughts were all messed up. After a while, she noticed that she was soaking wet. But she didn't even move faster, she could care less if she got to Uchan's restaurant all wet and as a girl. She knew that she could count on Uchan to stay there to think things over.

"I'm finally here..." Ranma thought. She walked into the restaurant and noticed the restaurant is full. Something unusual for Ukyo's restaurant. She rarely had any customers inside her restaurant. But it was raining outside, and none of the customers wanted to get wet. And while here, they decided to eat something before heading back home.

"What kind of Okonomiyaki?"

"Thank you very much come again."

"Ok two?"

"May I take your order"

"What would you like to drink?"

"Oh my goodness that is a beautiful dress"

"Hi how may I help you"

Apparently Uchan was very busy, Ranma didn't want to bother her during her first big hit. She started walking out when she noticed Uchan in front of her.

"Ranma what are you doing here hunny?" Ukyo said with such a smile.

"Uchan, don't wanna distract you from work, ya know?" Ranma responded.

"No, no, no problem sugar, Ryoga is helping at the moment. He appeared to be lost a while ago. So I invited him here. He wanted to help so I let him" She said. "I think he isn't too oriented." She whispered to Ranma's ear. Then cracked a small smile.

"Ranma dear, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I-uh am hungry." She said and her stomach growled.

"Of course you are, dear. Ryoga another one!" She commanded.

"Come with me, let's get you dried up." She took Ranma's hand and pulled her and took her to the back of the kitchen. She poured water on a kettle and put it on the stove.

"Now we wait. But first let me get you a towel." Uchan walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"Thanks" Ranma said and smiled at Uchan. Uchan blushed and then said "This is no problem hun, when we get married I'll do this and more." Then she winked. Ranma blushed and looked away.

"Ok, the water is hot enough." Uchan said and then poured the water over Ranma. She then proceeded to the diner and noticed Ryoga struggling with clients.

"Hey what is taking you so long!" A man in a brown coat asked. He appeared to be angry that his order was not yet ready.

"Yeah where's ma order?" Another lady asked from behind.

"Hey, I told you I didn't know how to make'em!" Ryoga said firmly. Uchan sighed and walked over to where Ryoga was.

"I'll handle the rest, thanks Ryoga." Uchan faked a smile. Uchan made the Okonomiyaki so fast and perfect that everyone's order was done and ready fast. Everyone was gone in very little time. Ranma walked out with the towel in his head.

"What are you doing here, Saotome?" Ryoga asked.

"That's none of your concern P-chan, besides I'm hungry?" Ranma crossed his arms and looked away.

"You only think about food, you don't even care about Akane." Ryoga said.

"A-A-Akane?" Ranma studdered.

"Yes Akane, moron!" Ryoga told him. Then there was a pause.

"Course not, I don't care about an uncute tomboy like'er." Ranma claimed. "You like her? Then keep'er." Ranma said hesitating and then looked down. Uchan was pretending not to hear anything, but she was delighted to hear that.

"Ranma, how could you be such an unsensitive jerk? You'll pay for that!" Ryoga was about to strike him with a straight jab, when he noticed that Ranma was not even trying to defend himself this time, he was crying. He was shocked. But why? Why the strongest guy that he has ever met being so sensitive now? What happened that made him break down this way? There must be a strong explanation for all of this.

"Saotome, consider yourself lucky this time, I'm off to a long journey. I must find my dear Akari." Ryoga picked up his pack and his umbrella and walked out.

"Ranma hunny, is everything alright?" Uchan still had the smile in her face for what she hears earlier. "Are you really done with Akane?"

"Y-yes, I'm done" Ranma replied. Uchan's eyes gave a small gleam when she heard these words.

"So now no one can stand in between us, right?" She asked and smiled with joy.

"I-I um" Ranma didn't know what to say. He was still confused, depressed, and angry. Before he noticed it, Ukyo went in for his lips. She rushed him before he could even react. She kissed Ranma. Ukyo had made a move on Ranma. This was Ukyo's first kiss.

**Author's note: Dun Dun Dun! Don't worry, this is not the end of the story, and the paring is still the same A&R. You probably hate me for having them kiss, but hey something like this has to happen in every story, don't you think? Bwuahahahaha... **


	4. The Legend of the Blue Dragon Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I honestly don't like to write the disclaimer... I'm too lazy, but oh well, I write anyways, so what am I complaining about... Anyways, Ranma 1/2 doesn't belong to me... a woman with the name of Rumiko Takahashi, which I've met in real life :p advantage of the military, get to travel alot. I am only using the characters she created to make my fanfic pleasures...!!! hehe_**

Thank you for the reviews. Love them. Keep them coming: )

Here is where it all begins, as you **_keep reading the chapters_**, you will see why I named the story **_The best martial artist_**.Get ready for the action parts. Of course I won't leave the romantic and humorous parts behind. But the action starts now. Not too much on this chapter, but soon enough. Anyways, thank you for reading.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SAD, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TOO SENSITIVE._**

* * *

_**The Legend of the Blue Dragon - Part 1**_

* * *

Ranma was frozen solid. He couldn't move. An unexplicable force was stopping him. He felt as if though he wanted to kiss Uchan, although he knew that deep inside he didn't. He only saw her as his really good friend. Uchan was taking full advantage of the situation. She enjoyed being on this spot. She felt as if though Ranma wanted to kiss her back, but he didn't. He just stood there without saying a word. Therefore Uchan was doing all the action. The weird thing was that he didn't attempt to get off. Slowly he reacted and kissed her back. Uchan was delighted. After about 10 seconds Ranma stopped. Uchan grabbed Ranma's hand and placed it on her breasts. 

"Ranma, dear, I love you" She went for yet another kiss. Just before she got close enough to him, she noticed that Ranma's hand was burning her. She jumped back in pain. She looked at him suspisiously.

"What is going on with him?" She thought. She saw that Ranma's eyes were emitting a yellow shining light. She started to worry and panicked, so she started walking back.

"R-Ranma??? RANMA!!!!" She yelled to the top of her lungs. But Ranma didn't move, he stood there looking straight. "You are scaring me! Stop!" Ukyo demanded. But he didn't. He continued to glow. Ukyo was in shock! Ranma now started glowing a silverish color. Then he glowed yellow, and back to silver. Then the glow started going faster and faster and faster. You could not see Ranma's face at this point, he face was going with the flow of the light making it totally dark and unable to see. But what Uchan did notice was that he started transforming into female form. Then he transformed into male. And back to female. Suddenly he stopped transforming and went back to male Ranma.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Uchan was terrified. Suddenly everything started shaking as if there was an earthquake going on. And everything inside Ukyo's restaurant started disintegrating at the tremendous force that he was creating. Ukyo was pushed back to the wall she almost lost conciousness. She looked up and noticed that Ranma was now floating in the air about 2 feet. She couldn't believe her eyes. But it was happening. Ranma was floating.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! What's happening to me!!!" Ranma finally got control of himself and started screaming. "I can't control it!!!" He said panickly. "Uchan get outta here!" He pleaded her.

"No I can't leave you here, it is too dangerous!" She said back.

"I...Said... GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, CRAP!!!!!!!!!!" He commanded. Ranma held his head with both of his hands. Ukyo, concerned about herself and Ranma didn't have much of a choice but to get out her restaurant. She burst in tears as she ran out the front door, leaving everything behind that she loved most. Her restaurant, business, career, but most of all, Ranma. With this sudden transformation, she didn't know if Ranma was going to be ok. But there was nothing she could do.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! RRRREEAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ranma gave a final roar and then an enormous burst of energy wave was released form his body, disintegrating every metal object on its way. He finally collapsed to the ground. He fell unconscious.

All of Japan shaked as if an earthquke had striked.

* * *

After what had happened to Akane earlier she talked to her sister, Akane insisted Kasumi that she wanted to shower before going to Dr Tofu's. She took a long time in the shower due to her taking a bubble bath, not just any regular 15 minute shower she was used to. She needed time to relax for what just had happened. She needed this time to think things over and give herself space to analyze the situation and think of a plan to fix this problem. After her bubble bath, she stepped out of the tub, got a towel, and dried herself up.She was finally able to relax. Her head was still spinning though. And the thought of loosing Ranma forever was still there. She walked down to the hall into the kitchen, where she met her patient sister Kasumi.

"Sorry for taking so long, Kasumi" She said.

"No, no problem Akane, are you ready now? Kasumi asked with "the smile". That beautiful smile that changes everyone's mood happy.

"Yup" Akane replied.

Akane felt a shaking on the ground and got worried.

"What is going on, Kasumi" Akane asked and panicked.

"I don't know..." Kasumi fell and her beautiful smile turned into a serious face. She grabbed Akane's hand and dashed to the kitchen, where they hid under a table. Genma and Soun were already there. Praying and pleading Happo for forgivness.

"Please master, make it stop, we didn't mean to make you angry." They both said and bowed their head to their master who was not scared and was not under the table with the rest of them.

"Hihihihihihi! Now you know my real power!" Happo said.

"Nabiki!" Akane exalted.

"Oh no, I think she was sleeping last I checked." Kasumi informed.

"Damn, I've got to save her." Akane got out from under the table and went straight to Nabiki's room. She kicked the door open and saw Nabiki reading a manga.

"Nabiki what are you doing? It's dangerous here." She said worried.

"Calm down," she started "it's no biggie, it is just a little earthquake."

"NABIKI!" Akane scolded.

"Alright, alright." Nabiki put her manga down very slowly still trying to read a page of it.

"Come on!!!" Akane said rather annoyed.

"Ugh..." Nabiki rolled her eyes and said "Fine I'm coming." She stood up and walked down where everyone was with both hands on her hips.

"This is so lame, and destructive." Nabiki said, "Now I will have to pay out of my savings to put this roof back together." she joked.

The shaking stopped. And everyone looked at each other confused.

"Well, I sure hope your fiancee is alright." Nabiki turned to look at Akane.

"R-Ranma..." Akane looked away. She was being pressured to cry once again, as she rememebered what happened today. But she was not going to do it she didn't want to cry again. Even though the pain was eating her inside. She was trying to be strong so she held it in.

"I felt a strong presence, even stronger than mine... I wonder what that was." Happo put his right hand on his chin and grabbed his right bicep with his left hand.

"So... It wasn't you..." Soun asked.

Happo dropped a sweat and quickly added "No, no, no, that's not what I meant, I just...GRRRRR! You are making me angry again...Do you want your house to crumble in pieces?" He asked.

"No no I'm sorry master... I won't ever doubt you again." He said and looked at Genma who was still bowing his head.

"You two are pathetic, it wasn't even him who caused this earthquake" Nabiki informed them. Then everyone came from underneath the table except for Soun and Genma.

"Shuddap Nabiki, don't put thoughts into their heads. I'm just a poor old man that wants some respect from his students. Am I asking for too much?" Happo said.

"Yes you are!" Soun and Genma looked at each other and nodded. Then they jumped from underneath the table and started stomping at the "poor old man that wanted some respect".

"Take that! And this! Ahahahahahahahaha." Genma and Soun laughed proudly as they were stomping on their master's old body. Then Genma grabbed a rope and tied him up. Soun grabbed the body and hanged him on a tree branch...

"There. You won't be causing no more trouble." He said while taking the dust off his hands and smiled.

"Hey get me down! I looked like a cacoon!" And he kicked and kicked, but it was useless. So he finally gave up.

"I wonder where he is? I am worried." Genma said

"Who Ranma?" Soun asked.

"Yes" Genma responded.

"You? Worried about Ranma" Akane asked coldly.

"Of course, what kind of father would I be if my own son gets hurt?" He asked and started making the cry scene. "Then who's gonna marry you and take care of the Dojo?" he asked. But his real thoughts said different. "If something happens to him Akane, he won't be able to marry you and I will be naturally kicked outta this house." He thought. And then he dropped a sweat.

"Well, who's hungry?" Genma asked. "I sure am!" Everyone dropped to the floor heads first.

"Well, I prepared dinner before all of this happened. Everything is on the kitchen." Kasumi said and smiled at Genma.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my own world." Nabiki said rather annoyed.

"Akane, you still want to go see Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi asked her.

"Sure." Akane said and smiled at her. Kasumi grabbed a porcelain plate with Dr. Tofu's food and wrapped it on alluminum foil. Then the two sisters started walking to the gates where entrance was. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Ukyo was on the floor nearly unconscious, since she received almost full impact of the burst of energy that Ranma created within his body. She was finally was able to get enough energy to get up. Leaping she got back in to her restaurant. Here she witnessed the most horrifid experience that she ever imagined happening.

"R-Ranma." she whispered to his ear. "Ranma wake up, it is all over." She tried waking him up, but it didn't work. She slaped him accross the face softly, and then went to full violence to try to make him respond. There was a long pause that was killing Uchan.

"RANMA!!! Please wake up hunny!!! Don't do this to me!!! Please!!!" She shook Ranma's body violently. "Ranma!!!" She wept and still tried to wake him up. But Ranma was not responding. All of Ukyo's attempts were in vain. Then she got closer and touched his forehead. It was extremely hot, but she didn't care at this point. She just wanted for him to come back to her. Then she got closer to him and waited for 10 seconds. Her eyes popped right open as she noticed something was very wrong.

"NOOOOOOO!!! HE'S NOT BREATHING!!!!!! RANMA PLEASE!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Then she stopped yelling uncontrollably but was still crying. She was trying to control herself to think what to do.

She then looked at him and kissed him in the forehead and said "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be alright."

With this said, Ukyo picked up Ranma's body and put him on her back. She grabbed his legs and wrapped them around her waist to give her more balance. Then she grabbed his arms and held them with both of her hands. She stepped outside, and luckily it had stopped raining. She sprints in the direction that could only be Dr. Tofu's.

"Hun everything is going to be ok, everything is going to be ok, hang in there, I know your're strong, I know your're strong, I know you're strong!!! Damit!!!" She repeated herself over and over.

"DOCTOR!! WHERE ARE YOU? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! DOCTOR!!!!" She had finally arrived to Dr. Tofu's house.

"What is the emergency?" Dr. Tofu asked and yawned. Apparently he had slept through the whole scene of the earthquake. He started stretching his arms.

"It's Ranma! Please help him! He's dying! Please do something!!!" Uchan cried. Without hesitating, Dr. Tofu grabbed Ranma's body and took him into the examination room.

Ukyo fell to her knees. She was devastated. Her heart was beating four times as fast as it would normally. What she had just experienced was horrible. This could be the end of Ranma! And she had to witness it first-hand. Ukyo began hitting the floor feeling only pain and anguish in her heart.

"Why? Why??? Nooo!"

* * *

"So do you think he'll forgive me?" Akane asked

"I truly don't know, you really hurt his pride, and you know how he is about things like that. You truly shattered him." Kasumi responded.

"Well, right now, I just hope he's alright." Akane looked down. "Where could he be? I wonder if he's safe... I hope nothing bad happened to him." Akane thought, "I wonder if he still feels the sam..."

"Akane," Kasumi interrupted her thoughts, "we're here."

Before they even went in they heard a familiar voice crying and yelling hysterically.

"I wonder what happened." Akane said while looking at Kasumi, "this cannot be good."

Akane and Kasumi entered the house without knocking. To Akane's and Kasumi's surprise, they saw Uchan rolling on the floor uncontrollably.

"Nooooooo!!! Why???? Noooooo!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!! I can't take this anymore!!!!! AAAaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! WHY?????" Uchan continued rolling on the floor and crying.

Hundreds of thoughts started invading Akane's head... she blanked out and she thought of the worse thing that could have happened.

"R-R-R-R-Ran-maaaa???? Akane didn't know what to say or even think anymore.

"Ukyo!!! Calm down!!! What happened?" Akane held Uchan by her shirt and demanded an answer. But Uchan was uncontrollable. She couldn't say a word. Akane then proceeded to slapping Uchan across the face.

"CALM DOWN!!!" Akane demanded.

Uchan finally came to her senses and reacted to Akane. The first thing that she did was hug her. She hugged akane with all her strenght. She needed to be comforted right now, and she didn't care that it was her.

"AKANE... It's Ranma!" Ukyo yelled.

At these words, Akane thought the worst of the worst. Kasumi gasped and put both hands over her mouth in surprise dropping the plate that she brought for Dr. Tofu. Then Ranma came to Akane's mind. And she pictured the kiss that he had attempted on her earlier. When she slapped him on picture in her head, it all crashed. Everything just shattered. And Akane's heartbeat was beating faster and faster on every beat. "Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma. Ranma..." His name kept popping up on her mind until she couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Akane screamed with all her might. "Where is he???" She grabbed Uchan with both of her hands over her Uchan's shoulder and shooked her violently.

"He-sob- he is -sniff- being attended by Dr. Tofu." Ukyo responded and kept crying. Not another second passed when Akane stood up and ran toward the examination room. She busted the door open. Kasumi stayed and tried to calm Uchan down.

"Dr. Tofu. How's Ranma??? She quickly asked.

"Akane, I hate to tell you this, but Ranma is in a critical state right now. We might lose him tonight." Dr. Tofu looked down. "I tried everything I know, and nothing worked." Akane couldn't help but to burst into tears and go to Ranma. She hugged that who she **_loved. _**

"Ranma, please don't leave me... I'm sorry that I slapped you. I just wasn't expecting anything like that from you. Please forgive me. Ranma, open your eyes. I need to tell you something." she said, "I need for you to hear it yourself," she continued. "Please respond Ranma I love you! I love you Ranma!" She then proceeded to give him a kiss. A very soft kiss. She still couldn't give in to the idea that he might not make it.

"Akane that is enough, let me handle the rest." Dr. Tofu said.

"R-R-R-Ran-maaaa???" Akane studdered while weeping. "R-Ranma! I love you! Please! Wake up! WAKE UP RANMA!!!"

Dr Tofu had no choice but to get Akane out by force.

"No! Leave me alone! Le'go of me! Stop, I need him! Le'go of me doctor! NOOOOO!!!!! I love him! Please let me stay with him! Please! RANMA!

Dr. Tofu needed full concentration if he was going to help Ranma. He was finally able to get Akane out of the room.

Outside everyone was waiting to see what her reaction was. Everyone was out there. Kasumi had made some calls to notify everyone. Shampoo, Mousse, Gosunkugi, Ukyo, Kuno, Kodachi, and of course the Tendo family and Genma, who was eating the food from the porcelain plate that kasumi dropped earlier from the floor, hell, even Ryoga was there, with Akari, who led the way. Everyone was feeling the pain. They knew something really wrong was going on, but they didn't know to what extreme.

"So how is he?" Kasumi asked worried.

Akane didn't say a word... she was still crying trying to gain back her voice. She thought that maybe this was just a nightmare. And that hopefully she can wake up from it. But after analysing everything, she knew that all of this was true. It was all happening. After a few moments. Dr. Tofu walked out of the examination room and looked at everyone.

"I-uh I am soooo sorry..." He said bowing his head down in agony, "we lost him..."

* * *

**I know you will now write reviews to insult me... But it doesn't end here.**


	5. The Legend of the Blue Dragon Part 2

**_Disclaimer: sigh once again, not mine, hers (Rumiko Takahashi) who lives happily in Japan. (Don't know where that came from._**

I first wanted to take this time to thank everyone for making time for my story. I know the last chapter was very sad. But it was unpredictable, interesting, and I left everyone with something to look for... this chapter. And that is what I am here for. To fix things that were left "unfixed" on the previous chapter.

I also wanted to thank**_ Aki Iokua_ **for helping me on my writing skills. He will be my pre-reader, so that if I messed up something, or a part of the story needs some editing, he can point them out to me. As I mentioned on my profile, my writing skills are not perfect, and will never be. But I try to make everything as interesting as possible and make all my chapters end in suspense.

Well, that is it for everything introducing the 5th Chapter. I hope you like it. Hasta la vista, BABY!

Enjoy the reading!!!

* * *

**_The Legend of the Blue Dragon - Part 2_**

* * *

Everyone was in shock. Akane's heart was broken. But she just stood there. As she looked down, the whole crowd gathered around her and cried. Everyone was in pain. Even all the rivals that Ranma had. No matter how much they hated him at one point, they all knew that nothing was going to be the same as it was when he rammed into their lives. Kuno, tried to hug Akane, but not in a perverted way, or one that will piss her off, but instead in a way to comfort her.

"It's ok my dear Akane, Tatewaki Kuno will take care of you." Kuno said and went to her. Akane, did not say a word, everyone was looking at her, as she slowly put her right hand on her chest. The pain that she was feeling was unexplainable. She felt as if though she was dying from inside. The way that she was feeling was as if you took part of her heart away. She couldn't say a word, she just stood there with her mouth open and her eyes ready to burst out. She wanted to just give up on everything. Everything she had finally gained with Ranma had gone to waste. All those moments, all those times. All the time that she had to spend with him doing crazy things. All the times that him and her were together and wouldn't tell each other how they felt so the only way to express themselves was to insult each other. She was still on her trance. Everyone's faces were covered in tears.

"S-Saot-tome..." Ryoga said hesitantly. "This... didn't... have to end... this way." He said softly, and bowed his head to his fallen comrade. He didn't like to see Akane this way, but he also didn't like the fact that Ranma was going to be gone. Gone and never be able to come back. Akari saw the tears on Ryoga's eyes and hugged him. She knew that even though they had always been rivals, there was always a small bond of friendship between them. They had been through so many things together. And yet, there he lies. Ranma Saotome, 18 years old. Didn't even get a chance to live life fully.

Meanwhile, there was a moment of silence, about 5 seconds passed before anyone said or did anything.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE!!!!" Akane fell to her knees. She was still in denial. She just couldn't believe what she was going through. All that Akane could think about was that maybe this was a dream, or no, a nightmare. This couldn't be real. In real life, she wouldn't have rejected Ranma's kiss. But then again, she didn't do it intentionally. At this point, she hated herself. She blamed herself for everything that was going on. She didn't move, she just stayed there. Without saying a word yet.

"Akane, here... cry on Kuno's shoulder." Kuno said to her softly. His intentions were not at all bad. He wanted to comfort Akane. He hated the idea of her being uncontrollable.

In the mean time, Ukyo and Kodachi had passed out. They just couldn't take the shock so they passed out. Shampoo fell to her knees and put both hands on her eyes, crying away her pain. Cologne saw her and decided to pretend Shampoo wasn't even there. She hated to see shampoo cry. Soun and Genma were hugging each other and crying on each other's shoulder. Genma was actually crying for his son. Or was he crying because he would be kicked out? Who knows...

Suddenly Akane snapped "GET AWAY FROM ME!! DONT GET NEAR ME!!!" Kuno took a step back. He was just try to comfort her. But maybe Akane took it the wrong way.

"THIS CAN'T BE!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" Akane said and then she ran off with tears falling from her eyes. Nobody knows where she was heading but either way her heart was just destroyed. She couldn't handle the pain. It was very painful for Ryoga to see her acting like this. Even if he was with Akari, he hated that Akane was in this state of shock. Then he attempted to run after Akane, but out of nowhere, Happosai popped out. He had the usual green cloth that he would usually wrap all his loot in. But he didn't seem to want to cause trouble. At least for now.

"Let her go, she needs the time to process what just happened." Happosai said sincerely. He was actually making a good comment. After these two long years, this was the first time he thought about someone else. He brought some of his special collection and planned on giving it to Ranma.

* * *

In the midst of the silence...

"Hmp... aahhhh...ooohhhh..." A sudden strange noise came from the examination room.

"Shhhhh..." Genma pointed put his hand up with his palm facing against the crowd.

"Hmmmhh...cough" The noises continued.

"RANMA!!!" The Tendo family rushed into the room where Ranma was claimed dead. Dr. Tofu also went in behind them. Genma stayed out with everyone else and said "I knew ma boi was strong. I knew he was gonna make it... Hahahahahaha" Genma's tears dissappared so fast, it seemed like he was never crying at all. then he laughed. While he was laughing, everyone else jumped on his head and also rushed in to see Ranma.

"Ranma!" Everyone shouted.

"Ranma! You are alive! Ranma Akane was very worried. We heard that..." Soun started

"W-who...is Ranma? And A-Ak-kane?" Ranma asked... but something was very different about the way he talked. His voice had changed since he fell unconscious, and his physical also looked different in a way. Apparently Ranma has suffered a memory loss.

"RANMA!!! Don't be playing with these matters!!! Akane is your fiancee!!!" Soun announced.

"No Ranma be Shampoo's husband. Amazon laws say so!" Shampoo grabbed Ranma by the back of the neck and attempted to kiss him. Quickly Ranma pulled off and asked "I'm...married???"

"Yes Shampoo be worry of Ranma. Now Shampoo be happy with husband." Shampoo said.

"R-A-N-M-AAAA!!!!" Soun's face turned zombieish. His head grew 20X its original size, and his tongue sticked out like a serpent. His eyes glowed yellow.

"Whoa!" Ranma jumped back scared.

"W-what happened? Who am I?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, that's right, maybe whatever happened might've somehow hit the brain and caused him to loose memory." Dr. Tofu bumped in.

"I-is it permanent?" Nabiki asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No, it shouldn't be, let me take a look at him." Dr. Tofu got closer to Ranma.

"Just as I thought. Nope it isn't. He should be able to be ok in about 3 da...wait a minute. Ranma what's that on your back?" Dr Tofu asked.

"What's what?" Ranma asked.

"You have a glowing red scar," Dr Tofu informed, "Ranma, take off your shirt." He said.

"OK." Ranma said obediently. He slowly pulled off his shirt, letting everyone see his body. He had somehow gained a lot of muscle, more than he actually had and he looked really strong. But what was most catching was that he had sort of a tattoo looking thing of a red dragon all over his body. Front and back. And it glowed The light was making everyone blind. When "The Mummy" (Cologne) saw this, she was in shock, "This... can't... be... the red dragon..." The shock made her faint. Apparently she knew what this was. Nobody else knew what this was. Why did Ranma had a tattoo of a red dragon?

Shampoo went over to where her great grandmother was, and she attempted to wake her up.

"Geez, why is everyone staring at me like that for?" Ranma asked. Everyone was quiet. Ranma was the only person that couldn't see the "Red Dragon Scar". "Why am I here? Who 'm I?" Ranma asked confused.

"Ok, I'll take things from here. Everyone, you could go to your house, I'll handle things from hhhhhhherrrrrrrrreeeeee hiaasdassde..." Dr Tofu started speaking nonsense after he saw that Kasumi was there all along.

"Kasumi, its nice too see ya here..." Dr Tofu said handshaking Ranma's hand.

"My name is K-Kasumi???" Ranma asked confused.

"No, I am. Dr, you are so silly" Kasumi said wiping her tears from earlier and then putting a smile. "Well, it is nice to see that you are alright Ranma, I hope you recover your memory soon. Akane was very worried about you. Everyone here thought that you were dead..." Kasumi continued and looked at everyone.

"Well, I am going back home to make some coffee. Why don't you all come home and have some coffee with the family. It has been a long day." Kasumi suggested.

"Ok." Genma said by the door. He was happy to see that everything had turned alright.

"I'll be there." Happossai said with a smile on his face. He knew that all the girls that were there might go to the house. So he couldn't refuse the opportunity to harass some of them.

"Yes." Soun said, "It would be nice to have you all relax at the Tendo house. This truly was a long day." Soun continued. "Ranma, you stay here. We will talk tomorrow." Soun said.

"Shampoo be there." Shampoo said while lifting her great grandmother. She was trying to wake her up the whole time, but Cologne was not reacting. Mousse was waiting outside along with Kuno, Kodachi, and Ukyo. Kuno and Mousse seemed to be taking care of Kodachi and Ukyo the whole time.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno will retreat home and take my sister back." Kuno informed. Then everyone started talking at once. They were debating on what they were going to do. Apparently, Ryoga was also going to go to the Tendo's house, and he wanted to lead the way there. But he probably wasn't going to make it anyways. Akari knew this and dropped a sweat.

Everyone left Dr. Tofu and Ranma alone.

* * *

"Kasumi, great to see you around here." Dr Tofu said.

"Errrm Doctor, the chick you call Kasumi has left" Ranma said.

"Ummm... right. Sorry 'bout that." Dr Tofu said.

"Ya really like 'er dontcha?" Ranma said and smiled.

"Hmmmm..." Dr Tofu stood there quiet.

"Why dontchu juss tell 'er?" Ranma asked.

"It is complicated... It's uh, just like uh you and Akane." Dr Tofu said. "Do you ever tell her that you love her?" Dr Tofu asked and crossed his arms.

"I really don't know who this Akane is." Ranma said.

"OK, let's get things straight, your name is Ranma Saotome, you are son to Genma Saotome. You are currently living on the Tendo house, where you are engaged to the beautiful 18 year old..." Dr Tofu stopped. "Oh no! Ranma, we have to find Akane, she was devastated when we all thought that you were... that you were... well, dead." Dr Tofu said.

"Wait a minute, I don't know who this Akane is. And what do you mean I was dead? Why did you think I was dead?" Ranma asked.

"She is your fiancee. And something happened to you while you were with Ukyo and she brought you here nearly dying." Dr Tofu claimed. Then he put his right hand on Ranma's left shoulder. " Anyways, I know how hard it is for you to admit it, but Akane loves you. And I am pretty sure you love her back." Dr Tofu said. "And if you want her back, you better go find her before she does something stupid, ya hear?" Dr Tofu said.

"Ok, but where 'd she go?" Ranma asked.

"I... don't know... but I'll go help you find her because you probably don't remember your way back home anyway." Dr Tofu said.

"Okay." Ranma replied.

"So 's this girl Akane cute, Dr.?" Ranma asked with a grinn in his face.

"You'll see." Dr Tofu replied.

* * *

"I still can't believe that Ranma is the chosen one." Cologne said while drinking the coffee that Kasumi had made.

"So granny... tell me more bout this legend." Genma said while getting his ear closer.

"I'm no granny you disrespectful fool, I am still quite young. And if you are lucky I might just marry you. Oh hahahaha." Granny Cologne said and laughed. Genma's face turned purple just to think about it. He was disgusted with this comment.

"Anyways, according to legend, every 5,000 years, a male between the age of 15 and 20 gets chosen to be the summoner of the Blue Dragon of the Heaven." Cologne said while closing her eyes to try to picture what she was saying. "The emotions of** satisfaction, confidence, happiness** and** joy, **will summon the power of great power from the heavens. Ranma did the opposite, and accidentally summoned the power of the Red Dragon from Hell. This dragon is summoned by the power of **jealousy**, **confusement**, **anger**, and **depression**." Cologne said. Kasumi dropped a cup of coffee she was bringing for one of her guests. She paused and put her left hand over her mouth. She knew that it had something to do with what Akane had gone through earlier this morning. She was speechless. Now, she was more worried about Akane. First off, she runs off to who knows where, and then noone goes out to look for her.

Everyone stares at Kasumi.

"You alright there?" Nabiki asked with her elbow resting on the table and her hand made into fist to her cheek.

"I... need to go." Kasumi walked out of the Tendo house without saying anything else.

"So keep telling us about this Red Dragon thing." Nabiki said and looked over to where cologne was sitting.

"Ok, I don't know much, but according to this legend, the person that summons the power of the blue dragon has to fight the power of the red dragon. Ranma was supposed to attain the power of the blue one, but he failed to do so and summoned the power of hell. That's why he almost got himself killed. But since he is the chosen one, the heavens gave him a second chance. That's why he didn't die. Makes sense?

"Whoa, that was strange. I still don't get it. Hahahahaha" Genma said and laughed. "Well, why don't we get ourselves something to eat?" Genma grinned. All he thought about was himself. He just wanted to eat. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Kasumi just left, so there's noone left to cook for us. Why don't you try cooking Genma?" Soun suggested. Without hesitating, Genma grabbed a bucked of cold water that who knows where he pulled out of and splashed it to himself.

"I'm just a panda. Can't cook." A sign was held by the Panda. Sound sighed. "Oh well."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So do I really love this girl named Akane?" Ranma asked and put both of his hands behind his head.

"You tell me Ranma." Dr Tofu replied.

"Well, I don't remember." Ranma said. Then he kept walking. Surprisingly, he was walking on the street, and not on the fences like he was used to.

"So why dontcha tell Kasumi what you feel for her?" Ranma asked. And then turned to face Dr Tofu.

"I don't know, I just totally lose control of myself. Everytime I see her, my heart beats faster and faster and then my eyesight fails me. I just lose control when I see her, that's the easiest way to put it." He explained.

"Well I know that if I were in love, I would tell that person right away, ya know?" Ranma said.

"Ranma, I am just so glad that you are alright." Dr Tofu attempted to change the subject, but as he was doing so, they turned the corner of the street and came up to Kasumi, who was looking down and confused...

**I know this chapter was pretty boring, because the fighting has not yet begun, but be patient, I will update as soon as I can. I do it while I'm on duty, since there is nothing really to do. But I will be working on my next chapter soon. I hope you liked this one. And if you didn't like a part of the story, tell me. Tell me and tell me what I must do to improve my writing skills. Thank you. All reviews welcome. :)**


	6. Who are you?

_**Nessesary disclaimer: The animated character that you see on this chapter or the previous chapters are not mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. If you want to thank anybody for MY story, thank HER for the characters I'm borrowing. But review my story to improve me. Hehehehe**_

**Alright, sorry for taking a long time to update. I had to do so many things. I've been very busy. Anyways, due to the lack of "customer satisfaction" I was starting to pull back from my story. I was getting alot of people bored or simply confused. But I am here today to try and get as much as I can into this chapter. I really hope that you all like this chapter. Be patient with the story. It is developing slowly so that you can understand it. Things are explaining themselves as they are coming.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and even more to those who have left reviews. I always appreciate a good comment, but I also appreciate that you point out my mistakes. Again, thank you for your reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**By the way, Habana, it points out on one of the previous chapter why Akane did what she did. She did not do it on purpose, but instinctively. I see where you are coming from. but throwing it out there, what would YOU do if someone walks up to you and kisses you without previous notice. When you are not expecting it, without permission. Even if it is the GUY that you like?**

**Lorena, here is another chapter, I hope you like it. And I hope you are not mad at me still for Ranma's "Death" on one of the previous chapters.**

**Alright, enough said on that topic. Thanks for the time.**

**Enjoy the reading.**

**  
**

* * *

**_Who are you?_**

* * *

"Kasumi, hi what brings you here?" Dr Tofu's glasses quickly fogged up and started making some weird type of dance. Kasumi's beautiful face did not seem happy at all though. She didn't even care that Dr Tofu was acting weird today. She put her left hand made into fist over her mouth, and turned slightly away. Her eyes showed sadness at most. 

"It's...Akane." Kasumi started, "I'm worried about her." With this said, Kasumi went straight for Ranma's arms. She knew that Dr Tofu right now could not hug her or cheer her up. She knew that he would always act somehow childish, but she did not understand why. Well, she had a small clue, but she never really put that much thought into it.

When Kasumi went to Ranma's arms, Kasumi had her arms on her chest and she led Ranma into knowing to hug her. Ranma had no choice but to put his arms around her. Dr Tofu's glasses immediately cleared up as he saw this. For some **strange** reason he came back into his senses. He was a bit jealous at the fact that Kasumi went to Ranma instead of him. But it was obvious that everytime that Kasumi needed a favor or might need someone to ease her pain, Dr Tofu is not one she could depend on. Even though Kasumi and Ranma were like family by now, he couldn't help to get just a bit jealous.

"Uh...Kasumi? You alright?" Ranma's confused voice asked.

"Ranma... I'm sorry, can you help me find Akane?" Kasumi asked with a soft voice, and then proceeded to look at Ranma straight in the eye. With both arms still around her, their faces were still very close. This looked like a romance scene in Dr Tofu's eyes. And he couldn't help getting jealous. Ranma was getting too close to **his** girl. Of course Ranma did not know what was going on still. He still didn't remember anything. But the fact that he was hugging such a beautiful lady made him blush. But he ignored it. He actually liked feeling her close to him. He felt proud of being able to ease her pain. Ranma did not seem shy at all... at all! Ranma looked over to where Dr Tofu was and noticed Dr Tofu's face was blue... He was steaming hot jealous now. But he kept his pride and did not say a word. Ranma saw this chance and looked at Kasumi straight in the eyes.

"Of course anything for a such a beauti..." Ranma started.

"Yes Kasumi WE will help you look for her." Dr Tofu interrupted Ranma and pushed his glasses with his right index finger and then proceeded to cross his arms. And he dropped a sweat. He did not want to admit it, but he was jealous. All these times of being shy in front of Kasumi and all these times he acted weird seemed to end here. Ranma grinned.

"Ha it worked... he seems normal now. Hehe..." Ranma thought. He went from a small grin to puting a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Dr Tofu." Kasumi said. And then got a distance from Ranma.

"Ranma Akane really loves you... she feels guilty of..." Kasumi paused. She thought of what she was going to say, and decided not to finish her sentence. She remembered that Ranma did not even have a clue what was going on. She could use this to her advantage. But she also knew that Ranma was eventually going to remember at least some of what happened this morning.

"Of what?" Ranma asked.

"Well, just remember that she loves you... alot." Kasumi said. And then she put her arms down, and bowed her hair after making this point.

"Hmmmm..." Ranma looked away and blushed. "Wow, I can't wait t' see who she is." Ranma thought. "Is she as pretty as this chick here?"

And so they started walking. Kasumi was on the left side Dr Tofu on the right side with Ranma in between.

"Kasumi can you excuse us?" Ranma asked. "Doctor, can I talk t' ya?" Ranma looked over at Dr Tofu who was still a little furious of what he saw earlier. Ranma led Dr Tofu a distance from Kasumi so that she wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying.

"What is your problem?" Dr Tofu said with a serious tone. "What was that all about?

"Doctor, have you not thought about a possibility that maybe this chick..."

"Her name is Kasumi." Dr said.

"Well, Kasumi wants a serious man sometimes?" Ranma asked.

"Ummm..." Dr Tofu dropped a sweat. "I don't know how to act around her." Dr Toffu said.

"Well, yer acting normal now." Ranma said. "Just to think that someone is hitting on her. Ranma said and blushed. Dr Tofu was getting annoyed with Ranma's comments, but he knew that he was right.

"What if someone makes a move on her b' fore you do? And she accepts." Ranma said. "What would you do?" Ranma asked.

"I uh..." Dr Tofu paused...

"C' mon let's go Doctor." Ranma said and smile.

They went back to where Kasumi was and Ranma intentionally walked to the far right side, making Dr Tofu walk right next to Kasumi. The gap between Dr Tofu and Kasumi was still too big, so Ranma kept pushing Dr Tofu with his left shoulder, pressuring him to keep getting close to Kasumi, until there was no more gap. Dr Tofu felt the pressure right away, and was feeling a little more comfortable being close to Kasumi.

"So Kasumi, how's Akane related to you?" Ranma asked while blushing and then putting both his arms behind his head.

"She is my sister." Kasumi said softly.

"N she likes me alot?" Ranma asked curiously. Then he gave that cocky smile he would always use when talking about himself. About knowing that so many girls were after him. Except that he didn't know that so many girls were after him. He didn't remember.

"Yes." Kasumi claimed. And they kept walking.

* * *

In the midst of Darkness... 

A man in a black coat jumped from roof to roof atop the houses of Nerima. His misterious black coat covered most of his face and most of his body also. This was a very strange man.

His only thoughts were to seek **the one**. The one who has the power to conquer men if he so desires. He kept going to where he sensed was the energy of **the one. **From rooftop to rooftop, until, he finally saw himself right above one of the roofs that led to Ranma.

Ranma was walking on the right side of Dr Tofu with his hands in his pockets of his usual blue pants. He made Dr Tofu and Kasumi have a normal conversation. It took him a while, because Dr Tofu kept refusing to start a conversation, but he eventually gave in and started. Ranma was walking keeping to himself now. He felt lonely but he didn't really know who he was or what he was doing. So he just stayed quiet.He felt like he didn't belong. Dr Tofu kept asking only questions. He didn't really talked much himself.

Ranma had no time to react when suddenly a foot came flying across and hit him straight on the face. Ranma was nearly knocked out. He didn't know what was going on. He was just walking and was randomly hit. Ranma put his head back up. And another kick came his way. Another hit on the face got Ranma furious. He didn't want to fight. He didn't even know why he had to fight. There was no reason. Ranma looked back to where Dr Tofu was. Dr Tofu was surrounded by some other misterious men. Dr Tofu got in front of Kasumi trying to protect her. He was ready to fight for Kasumi. To even sacrifice if needed to protect Kasumi. Kasumi noticed this. She realized that there is more to Dr Tofu than that childish person who made so many crazy things when she appeared.

"Hey! What's goin on?" Ranma asked. As he said this the misterious man punched Ranma. Ranma didn't quite remember how to fight yet. He was being punished by these men that just appeared in front of them for no reason.

"G-I-V-E... U-S... W-H-A-T... W-E... W-A-N-T." The voices of all the men around Dr Tofu and Kasumi said. The man that was in front of Ranma stepped up to Dr Tofu.

"You heard them." He said very softly. With a voice that would make any man's body shake in fear. Dr Tofu was terrified. He felt as if though this man was a demon. He knew he didn't stand a chance, because this man here didn't appear to be human by the way he was talking. His voice made Dr Tofu get a cold chill all over his back. But none matter as long as Kasumi was ok.

"W-Who are you?" Ranma stood up. He was really angry now. Who were these men? And why did they just attack? What do they want? All these thoughts invaded Ranma's head. He was really confused. Just when he thought everything was going to be ok, everything turns out to be a mayhem.

"Shut up SLAVE!" The leader of the group said.

"Slave...?" Ranma asked. And gave a cold stare back at the man in the coat.

"We are here to collect your power... oh... but why did it have to be you?...Such tremendous power...I will gain it... I will be back." The leader's eyes glowed a yellowish color and then a white aurora covered his entire body. After a few seconds, he floated in the air. All the other men "fused" with him. Six men turned into one. And just like they came they left. The man dissapeared. No trace of him and nowhere to be seen.

Ranma was frozen solid, he couldn't move. He didn't know what that was all about. He didn't know what to think. But he looked down, trying to think of the answers to all his problems, too all his frustrations. But instead he found nothing. He found himself in a world of loneliness, a world of darkness where nothing made sense. He didn't know who he was or how he got there. He didn't even know if he should be walking around with these **strange **people he **just met **(according to his point of view) Kasumi and Dr Tofu. Ranma was furious. He was very confused. His head was spinning. Then Ranma had a massive headache. He held his head with both of his hands.

"Ranma are you ok?" Dr Tofu shouted, and looked at Ranma. Kasumi noticed that Ranma was glowing just like the man that had just dissappeared a second ago. But Ranma was now glowing a red color. Nobody knew what this meant. Again there was a small unnoticable earthquake. Nobody but Dr Tofu and Kasumi noticed it, as they were right next to the action. Ranma was shaking. He was scared. He didn't know what was going on.

Ranma's headache was gone. But he was lying on the ground. He was annoyed of the fact that he was just hit and called a slave. For a second, he regained himself as the old Ranma. His words sounded just like he would before all the incident and before anything had happened. He stopped sounding like a wimp like he had since what happened with Akane.

"What the hell!" And then he stood up and ran after him. He was angry. Never in his life has he been this angry. Not even with his dad that put him through all that extreme training, with the cats, nor the curse that followed him his whole life. So he kept running. He was running blindly. He didn't know where he was heading. But he was furious. He didn't care where he was going to end up. He kept running and running. He had lost them, but he didn't care at this point. He wanted to take this anger of his out on something, or _somone. _

Suddenly, he came across a park. He stopped for a second. He was lost. This helped him to relax, making his body go back to its original non-glowing state. He was still angry, but the weeping a crying of a young little boy made him stop. He looked at the right and saw a young short haired (about shoulder lenght) cute boy on the swings, crying in despair. Looking down with one of his fore-arms over his eyes, crying non-stop.

"Hey, are you alright, buddy?" Ranma asked while sitting on the other swing next to the other person who was crying.

"Leave me alone! I have nothing left, I don't want to talk!" The mysterious person said.

"Whoa, this guy has a cute little voice. I wonder what his name is." Ranma thought. Apparently, this boy had a girl's voice.

"Ugh... could this be a... girl??" He thought to himself. "Hey listen here, you. Everyone has their own personal problems, ya know. I don't even remember who I am... And I 'm supposed to find this chick called Akane Tendo. People say I loved her before I lost my memory. But I really don't rememba, ya know?" Ranma said and blushed. Then he looked away.

The mysterious person looked up. Amazing! That person was Akane herself. Ranma had just confused his fiance with a boy. Did she really looked _that _tomboyish today?

There was a silence. Akane looked at Ranma, her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped. But Ranma wasn't looking at her.

"R-Ra-nma..." Akane whispered. And then she stopped. She stopped breathing for a few seconds. She couldn't speak. There was just silence. And a small wind came across Akane's face and hair, making it move gallantly. She looked so confused. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her love was right in front of her. But she couldn't do anything, she couldn't move.

Ranma looked back and saw that _the boy_ was in fact_ a girl._ A very cute one too.

"Whoa, she's sorta cute." He thought.

"Stop crying ok?" He said and smiled at her.

"RANMA! You idiot! You JERK! How dare you scare me like that! I was so worried. What the hell is wrong with you!" Akane starts yelling at Ranma, but at the same hugging and embracing him like there was no tomorrow. Akane couldn't stop crying! But this time it was of happiness. She wanted for Ranma to hug her.

"Whoa there... I barely know you girl. What's the matter withcha.." Ranma said and blushed. He couldn't resist to hug back.He actually liked being hugged, but he was waaaay to embarrased at this point to even say a word. He wanted to pretend he was some sort of girl magnet, and that all the girls were just coming to him. He went to being cocky.

"Ranma! You are sooo stupid! I thought you were... I thought you were DEAD!" Akane fell to her knees. "I am soo glad I have you back Ranma!" She whispered. She was still hugging his legs.

"Ranma... I'm sorry... for what I did..." Akane said softly.

"Sorry... I had an accident, and I don't remember a thing." Ranma said. And then put his hands on his pockets. He looked away expecting for this girl to stand up and hug him again. To try and tell him who he is. For some reason, he thought that this was going to work, that this was going to give him all the attention he so desired. He wanted a hug. Someone to tell him of his identity. Someone to identify him and to have a normal conversation. And he would rather be it a girl.

Then Dr Tofu came to where Ranma was.

"Congratulations Ranma...You got to her... before we did" Dr Tofu said while gasping for air with both of his hands on his knees. He carried Kasumi from all the way over to where they were and brought her all the way to Ranma.

"Meet your fiance Akane." Dr Tofu said.

**_What will happen next? What will be Ranma's reaction to this? Stay tuned for more._**


	7. The Encounter

**_NESSSARY DISCLAIMER: The characters that I use in my story do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So if you want to thank someone for such great characters, thank her. BUT the characters that I will be making up will be mine! There will be other characters, not just the ones that Rumiko uses. Which means that I made those up! They are mine!!! Bwuahahahaha..._**

**Ok... that was a weird disclaimer. Anyways, thank you for your reading. I know I say this in most of my chapters. But hey, I can never thank you guys enough for it. Oh and the reviews. Thank you very much for sending reviews in. It feels good to know that your story is hitting the nail... It keeps me going. P**

**Oh I also wanted to say HI to Lorena. (To Lorena) HI!!! I am sorry... I am going to use one of your favorite phrases in this chapter... I hope you don't mind. )**

**(TO EVERYONE) Alright then, that is enough with the intro. Back to writing.**

**I hope that you like this chapter here. It took a while, but I finally got it out.**

**Sit back on your chair, read, and enjoy.**

* * *

**_The Encounter_**

* * *

"HUH????" Ranma was very confused. He stood there silently. He wanted to say sorry for not remembering, but looking at those teary eyes of Akane made him just stare back at her and smile. He didn't know what to say to her. Akane was very happy to see Ranma was ok. She just wanted to hug him, and kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him. But the words wouldn't come out. She wanted to say so many things to him right then and there but her mouth was sealed. She couldn't say anything when he was right in front of her. She wanted to be with him, forever and ever... UNTIL THE END OF TIME. Ranma was embarrased to have a girl hugging him like Akane was. But he felt really good to have her by his side. Maybe she could help him remember. After all it was his fiance. After a long pause, Ranma finally said something.

"Uhhh... I am sorry...???" Ranma gave off a huge smile and put his left hand on the back of his head. He wanted to remember her so badly. He wanted to feel loved. He wanted for her to explain what happened to him. As to why he couldn't remember anything at all. There was another long pause.

"This is akward" Ranma said, and then looked down.

"Akane... Ranma had an accident, apparently, and he doesn't really remember a thing." Kasumi said. She walked over to where Akane was and then proceeded to put her right hand on her head. As if petting her. When Akane heard this, she immediately backed from Ranma and blushed. She didn't want to seem like a girly girl. Akane wanted an explanation. She also didn't know what had happened after Ranma left because of the incident. She only knew that he left to Ukyo right after what happened. All of this happened in only one day!

"I'm sorry... Let's go home. I'm tired" Akane suggested and cleared her eyes from the previous tears.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. I think that Ranma will be better off going with you two." Dr Tofu said.

"Thank you Dr Tofu. You have been so nice today." Kasumi said. Then she walked over to where Dr Tofu was and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Dr Tofu's face was beet red. He was so happy he went back to being the "crazy" Dr Tofu. He started doing some weird dance and then said "No problem Kasumi, anytime! La Lo Le LEE LOOOLIII!!!"

"Dr Tofu, you are soo silly." Kasumi added. And then she gave off a small giggle.

"Ranma, shall we go?" Kasumi asked.

"SShhhuuuurree..." Ranma said still blushing.

So they started walking back towards home. Leaving Dr Tofu huging a tree. Kasumi with her hands in front of her, Akane with both hands on her back. Very shy and embarrased for what happened earlier. She technically showed Ranma what she felt for him. And she didn't really care that she did it. But the fact that Ranma didn't remember a thing was shocking and akward too.

Ranma for some reason went back to his old habit of walking on the fence. Apparently, heart remembers more than brain. And that is something he really liked to do. He loved practicing his balance while walking up on the fence. Yet, he still had both of his hands on his pockets.

"Oh look... it started raining again." Kasumi put her hand with her palm up.

"Yup." Ranma said. Both Akane and Kasumi looked over at Ranma. His voice didn't change, which was weird. And more surprisingly, his form didn't change. He remained male!

"R-Ranma... You didn't change!" Akane said surprised. She quickly analyzed Ranma. From head to toe. Indeed, he was still a male. This really surprised Akane.

"Well, am I supposed ta?" Ranma said and looked down at Akane. Then he jumped down to the street where Akane was. He walked alongside Akane. He wanted to ask her, but he kind of hesitated. Then he finally got enough courage to say what was in his mind.

"Akane... Your' my fiance right?" Ranma asked and smiled. Akane immediately blushed and looked away.

"Well, like one in a million." Akane said hesitantly.

"Well, your de cutest so far..." Ranma said. And then he gave a huge smile. Is this Ranma? Why is he acting this way? He gave a 180 degree turn and just started being outgoing. Nicer in a way. BUT for how LONG?

"OMG OMG OMG!!! What do I do? What do I tell him?" Akane thought. Then she looked back at Ranma who was right next to her.

"Stop being so sarcastic! Ranma!" Akane said still blushing. Her face was completely red. Her expression said it all... She liked the comment Ranma had just made... but she wanted for him to like repeat himself or keep going with the SAME conversation or keep making compliments. But he didn't. He just kept walking silently.

They were getting wet because of the raining. So they walked faster. It started getting windy and the rain started pouring now. The raindrops got heavier and heavier. And the weather was getting more and more intense. This was really strange because it wasn't a typhoon season yet. They finally came about to the house of their house.

TENDO DOJO

"We're here. Ranma I saved a plate for you on the fridge before you left." Kasumi looked at Ranma and then went inside. The lights were off, except for the dining room. Kasumi went straight to her room after saying goodnight to Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma, this is where we live. You and your father Genma have lived here for 2 years now." Akane said and looked at Ranma. She was still surprised to see that he was still a male even after he had been exposed to the rain.

"I'm going upstairs." Akane said. And then looked at Ranma. She turned, but just as she was going to walk away, Ranma grabs her arm with a firm grip. His face was looking down.

"Why did ye do it, Akane?" Ranma said. His face covered in tears. "Why would you break my pride that way? I exposed myself to you. I told you how I feel. What I've always felt, I tried to give you a kiss. That's all I've ever wanted. And all I receive is a..."

"Ranma... stop!!! I'm sorry! I said I was sorry! It wasn't my intention... please stop..." Akane looked back and saw that Ranma was still there.

"What're you talking about?" Ranma said. All was in Akane's head. But her guilt was killing her. She wanted to get those thoughts out of her head, but she couldn't. And what was worse was that she couldn't say anything to Ranma at this point. He wouldn't even remember. None mattered right now.

"Never mind." Akane said. She looked down, and then proceeded to walking back to her room. Ranma started exploring the house, well, not really, just the kitchen. His stomach was really begging for food. He had not eating all day long. He took out a plate that was especially reserved for him. Luckily Genma didn't know about it, or else it wouldn't be there either. He started eating when he heard a dim voice calling for help.

"GET ME DOWN!!!" The voice said. The voice was coming from the tree. It was Happo who apperently was left behind by his students Soun and Genma. Ranma walked over with a whole bread in his mouth. He saw an old little man hanging from a rope in the family tree in the Tendo House. He looked at him and didn't hesitate to bring him down.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma... It is raining!" Happo said. And gave off a huge perverted smile. But Ranma didn't even notice it.

"I know! You should go back t' your house." Ranma said. Like an automatic reaction, Happo went straight to Ranma's chest. But noticed that Ranma was not a girl with the rain. Which dissapointed him. He expected to fall in a soft pair of female breasts. But it didn't happen this way. Instead he aimed right at a muscular chest. A male, muscular chest. Happo started touching and grabbing anyways, he thought that maybe it was just his imagination. And then he realized that it wasn't.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK!!!???" Ranma asked with a disgusted look in his face.

"What happened? What did you do to Ranma?" Happo said with teary eyes.

"Ain't I Ranma?" Ranma said still with an angry and annoyed tone.

"No! The hot Ranma!" Happo retorted and started rolling on the floor, kicking and punching the floor. "Why are bad things happening to me? WHY???" Happo seemed very sad. "I had a nice bra I wanted for you to try." He said.

Ranma looked at the perverted old man with his eyes wide open. "Whos this guy?" Ranma thought. He didn't understand what was going on. He was more confused now. Why had the old man confused him with a girl?

Even after this, Happo tried to jump on Ranma again. Thinking that it must've been a mistake. Ranma wasn't too happy. In fact, Ranma was furious.

"Get away from ME!!!" Ranma sent Happo flying through space. His anger got to his head once again. And made him glow with an orange aurora. His head started spinning again.

"NOOOOO! It's happening again!" Ranma held his head with both of his hands, and hit the ground quickly. He rolled and moved wildly. Trying to get control of himself again. But it wasn't working.

"YEEEARRRRGHH!!" Ranma was loosing control once again. And then suddenly, another earthquake stroke, waking everyone up. Genma jumped out of his bed and went outside. As he was running downstairs, he noticed that the rain stopped completely. Everything was focused on Ranma. A very dark cloud and a thin mist surrounded the body of Ranma. Genma knew one thing he could do. It wasn't going to be pleasant but someone had to do it. And who better than his father. Genma jumped to try and hit Ranma so that he fell unconsious, making the earthquake stop. When he was inches away from Ranma, Ranma dissapeared.

"What the?" Genma was confused. Ranma had dissapeared right in front of his eyes. Fortunately the earthquake had stopped. Akane, Soun, Nabiki and even Kasumi went outside to where the action was.

"Genma, behind you!" Soun yelled. Immediately Soun looked back and saw Ranma floating about 5 feet in the air.

"Ranma! Don't let the power control you!" Soun yelled. Akane looked at Soun puzzled. Akane didn't know about what had happened or about the story behind this. Akane went near Genma.

"Son I demand you to come down here and apologize!" Genma said. And then his glasses shined. He had a lot of confidence. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Silence measly human! You know nothing about power." Ranma looked at his father with terrifying eyes. And Genma confidence smile dissapeared. He feared his son. Something that wasn't often seen in Genma. Kasumi and the others just stood there. They didn't want to provoke Ranma. They knew that Ranma didn't know what he was doing.

Genma tried to punch Ranma. But didn't even get close to him. Ranma put his hand toward Genma's face. With a tremendous force from his hand he threw Genma back. But Genma got up quickly and attempted to knock his son out again. Ranma landed again on the floor and got ready for Genma's challenge. Genma attempted to sweep kick him. Ranma jumped and flipped back. Genma threw two more punches in Ranma's direction, but Ranma dodged them with ease. And then with lighting speed, Ranma gave Genma 100 punches in only a matter of a second. Knocking Genma back. Genma looked very hurt. But this didn't stop him from coming. He didn't know the true power of Ranma. Or whatever it was that was controling him. But he didn't care. He was always up to a good challenge. And he didn't want for this to get out of control either.

Then an old lady came from the gate. It was Cologne. She saw Ranma and noticed his glow. Shampoo was with her. She seemed happy to see Ranma alive.

"Ranma!!" Shampoo said and ran toward him.

"Stop!" Colgne demanded. "This is not Ranma. He is too dangerous. Keep your distance." Shampoo looked at her and was not convinced. But she followed her orders anyways.

Genma stood up and Ran full speed toward his son, getting ready for anything that was coming.

"Fine..." Ranma said and put his guard up. His glow went to red. A very bright red color. Ranma kicked his father with brute force to the stomach. Making Genma fall unconsious.

"Ranma stop it!" Akane demanded. And went closer to him. She completely ignored the fact that he wasn't being himself.

"HA HA HA HA!" Ranma laughed still looking at Genma's direction. But something happened, when he turned to look at Akane, his mind went crazy. His head started hurting again. Although all of this was happening, he tried to ignore it.

"You just hurt your father you jerk!!!" Akane said "Fine I'll take you out!" Akane put her guard up, and rushed at Ranma. She tossed one of her most powerful punches toward him. Ranma stopped it with his left hand, and paused. He completely stopped and looked at her in the eyes. Their eyes met. Their faces were milimeters away from each other. Their was a short pause. Ranma's red glow went to a baby blue glow. Like the sky. The glow was beautiful. For once, Ranma didn't look evil. He was in front of her... Of Akane Tendo.

"A-Akane..." Ranma said very soft with a faint voice and fell to Akane's arms.

**_Ooooooooohhhhh finally this chapter is out. It took me a while, but I did it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will start working on the next one as soon as this one gets released for the public. I'm sorry for taking a while to do so. But I've been busy, you know. Everyone has to do things. I can't just be here all day typing. Alright then, stayed tuned for more. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. )_**


	8. A fresh Start

**_Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they aren't. Let's face it, I will never be a great writer like she is... Oh well. I still like to write though..._**

**Ok, I am done with this chapter (finally). And I've got to tell you. It is complicated to fill up with emotions and detail. Phooo... But I always get them out no matter what. I am happy to see that you all are enjoying my story. Well, let's hope this chapter is better than the one before...**

**I understand I am going a little off of what the manga would suggest. I will come back to it. I don't like the idea of not going according to what the originaly story would say. This was originally going to be straight off the manga. Like a "contination" of it. But I've made it a little off. **

**Anyways, I've explained too much. I guess I love to run my mouth quite a bit, huh?**

**Alright enough. Or I'll just keep going on forever.**

**One last thing. This chapter has alot of explaining, so you might get bored... just to throw it out there.**

**Enjoy this following chapter. Chapter 8.**

* * *

**_A Fresh Start_**

* * *

"Ranma..." Akane was shocked. Ranma had remembered her for a mere second. But this was enough to know that Ranma really did care. For some reason, she knew that she was the reason that he went back to normal. Thanks to her, not him, he regained conciousness after being possesed of whatever it was that was taking control of his body. But now he was just laying there. In Akane's arms. And Akane didn't know what to do. She stood there silently and hugged him. Hugged him so hard. She knew that somehow they were gonig to pull through, just like they always did. Shampoo saw this and quickly rushed to him. 

"Shampoo take care of husband now." Shampoo said and tried to pull Ranma away from her.

"No Shampoo. He has been through alot. We should let him rest." Akane said. And pulled Ranma closer to her. She looked like a little kid that was protecting his or her toy. She wasn't going to let anyone take Ranma away from her. She needed to protect him. Just like he protected her in the battle with Saffron. He sacrificed the cure to his curse for her. And he never hesitated to do so. He knew that getting the water for her was the only way that she would come back to being normal. At that point, he didn't care about his curse. He only thought of her. He always thought about her. But she would never notice, until that day. The day that he expressed himself fully. He thought that maybe he would never see her again. And he expressed himself fully to her. He told her he loved her. And although she wasn't able to react or move at that moment. She was able to hear him.

After this, she agreed to marry him. And did it not only because she loved him, but because she knew that this was the only way that her father Soun was going to give Ranma the water that the guy from Jusenkyo had given Ranma as a gift. But apparently Ranma went back to being the same old jerk. But the question is WHY? After thinking about it for so long, if finally clicked. And Akane knew why Ranma had changed his mind so quickly. It was only after she had Ranma in her arms that she understood why Ranma went back to being mean to her. Ranma wanted for Akane to make the first move. He wanted to make sure that Akane felt the same way before actually going on with the marriage. He didn't want it to be an arranged marriage, but rather something that they both wanted. Ranma was a lot more conciderate than Akane had realized at that moment. All she thought about when Ranma didn't want to marry her when she was already in her beautiful white dress was that he was a jerk. She had never stopped to think why. She always assumed things. Like whenever she would see Shampoo hugging him, she would always assume that Ranma wanted to be with her. But he didn't. And this is what Akane realized.

Only a few seconds passed by when Akane held Ranma strongly in her arms that she wanted to tell him how sorry she was for everything. For always assuming things before even letting him explain. But she knew it was too late for that. The only thing that she could try to do is live a new life. Try to concider Ranma more.

"Ran...ma..." Akane's eyes were filled with tears. "I am so stupid. I never ever gave this enough thought." Akane whispered to his ear.

"I... am... so sorry. Everything I have put you through. Jealousy has gotten the best of me." Akane felt guilt. More and more as the seconds passed by. Maybe everything that was occurring to him was because of her. This only started happening after she had slapped him earlier that day.

"Shampoo, let's go. You'll see him tomorrow." Cologne hoped on her staff and left, taking shampoo with her. Shampoo was not too happy to leave her "husband" in the hands of Akane. But she knew that he had to rest. He had been through alot that day.

Kasumi aided Genma and tried to make him gain back conciousness, but she couldn't. Soun had to pick him up and take him to the guest room.

Akane took Ranma to her room. She decided to give up her room for this one night. And she went to sleep with her sister Kasumi. Ranma needed a good rest. Everyone finally decided to call it a day. What a day this was. Everything happened too quick. Nobody saw this one coming. First Ranma came back from a near death. And then he attacked his own father being possesed by some evil force. And well, the best thing they could dofor him isoffer him a good bed. And what best than his fiance's bed.

So everyone went to sleep... finally.

* * *

From roof to roof Happosai went on his daily routine of stealing what we now know of "his loot". He skipped and stole from his unknowing sleeping victims. He kept jumping from roof to roof until he was suddenly stopped. He was stopped by the man in coat who earlier attacked Ranma. 

"Who are you? Wadda ya want?" Happosai asked. "You aren't taking these. I got them fair and square, get your own."

"Shut up and listen." The man in coat said. "My name is Yokoshima Supiritto, and I want to make a deal with you. I know how powerful YOU can be."

"Yeah, that's me." Happosai said and crossed his arms with confidence.

"You know of this person... Ranma, do you not?" Yokoshima asked.

"Yes I do. He is one rebellious brat!" Happosai said.

"I want you to have him give in to my power..." Yokoshima said, "In exchange, I will give you the girl that you have always wanted... The red pig-tailed girl that you so desire." He said. "I have control over her, which is why Ranma hasn't changed with water." He claimed.

"So you're the reason... What if I say no." Happosai asked.

"Then you will never see her again." He started. "Unless somebody defeats me. And trust me, nobody can defeat me. I am the future, I am the past. I consume matter, and soon I will consume the earth." He said.

"Ok, I'll do it." Happosai said with a smile. He had something under his sleeve. He did wanted to see the female Ranma, but he couldn't let this man destroy the earth.

"What do I have to do to go on with this?" Happo asked.

"Ok, first..." He started.

* * *

Another day passes by in Nerima. The whole morning passed and it was now afternoon for everyone. Ranma slowly opened his eyes. He didn't move, he analyzed everything. He wasn't in his room with his dad kicking him around. He wasn't sure of where he was. He kept looking around and looked at the familiar room he was in. Oh no! He was in Akane's room. He knew that this could be really bad. He didn't remember how he got here in the first place though. He immediately got up. And try to sneak his way out of the room. He walked out to the hall, and then he realized that he was going to be late for school. He had overslept! It was now 4 PM! How in the world did he ever sleep that much? He had never slept that much in his entire life. When he was walking to the guests room to pretend that he was sleeping there the whole time, Akane passed by him. 

"Good afternoon lazy butt." She said and gave off a small cute smile.

"Akane... Umm... I uh... uh... what happened? Did I miss school today?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes you did. But our parents were ok with it." She said and still smiled.

"I see that your recovered your memory. I am soo happy for you Ranma."

"Ummm... not really, last I remember I was outside with you... and we were talking. And then... I can't remember... I woke up in your... Uh I mean..." Ranma started sounding nervous.

"It's ok, I offered the bed to you. It was a long day yesterday." Akane said.

"Do you want to parry with me today Ranma?" Akane asked. Something had Ranma worried. Why was Akane being so weird today. She was being soo nice. He felt nice, but it was still awkward.

"Yeah right, what wuld I gain training with someone with such low skill. An uncute tomboy like you?" Ranma said with his eyes closed head tilted to the right and both hands on his hips.

"Oh no, here comes the MALLET!" Ranma thought. But there was nothing. He didn't even get a response from Akane. Akane was doing her best to keep her cool. But these words really hurt her. She wanted to talk back to Ranma. But instead she calmly said, Let's go to the dojo. I need to speak to you... in private."

Ranma thought this was even more awkward. Akane reacted in a nice way, this could not possibly be good. What did Akane have in mind. She might've changed her mind and decided that Ranma's death was going to be in the dojo.

"Oh man. Why can't I just have my mouth shut." Ranma thought and dropped a sweat.

Ranma sighed and put his head down. "Alrite but I need to get something in my belly... I feel I haven't eaten for years!" Ranma tried to ligthen up the mood again, but failed.

"Sure, I cooked something for you. It is waiting for you downstairs." Akane said and smiled.

"Aaaahhhh... why do I always have to open my mouth? Now she really wants to kill me!!!" Ranma thought.

"Ummm... I'm not hungry." Ranma quickly added.

"Ran...maa!!!!! You are such a jerk, you know that? I am trying to be as nice as possible, I put alot of effort cooking for you, and this is how you repay me?" Akane was starting to get angry. She had attempted to keep her cool because of everything that had happened the previous day. But Ranma went back to being the same o'l jerk everyone knows. And it was really hard.

"Fine! I'll eat it!" Ranma said sweating. He was really nervous. He didn't know what Akane had made for him. But was ready to get sick for maybe 1 week straight.

They both walked downstairs. Ranma praying and walking right behind Akane. He asked god to somehow make a typhoon hit the house, or him, he even wished for a lighting to hit him. He just wanted to get out of this situation.

They finally got to the dinning room. Genma and Soun were on the regular spot playing chess. But instead of playing, they were staring at each other with tears, with their arms crossed looking in each other's eyes. Without saying a word.

"Don't pay attention to them Ranma, here you go. Your plate, I hope you like it." Akane said and smiled. She gave that gracious smile and made Ranma blush. But the only thing that he could think of was a way to get out of here. But there was no way out.

"Kasumi walked me step by step on making that. I hope you like it." Akane added.

Ranma stared at the bowl for a few seconds and gave a giant gulp. He was getting ready... He gave 3 deep breaths and took his chopsticks. He kept staring at the food with fear.

Then in his mind he started counting. "1...2...3..." He took a piece of meat that was on the bowl and put it in his mouth. He chewed extremely fast to try and swallow it and get it over as soon as possible. But as he was doing this. He noticed something different. It didn't taste bad at all. As a matter of fact, it was one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten.

"How can this be..." Ranma said in a whispering voice.

"Akane, this is delicious!!!" Ranma started eating everything very fast. He loved it. For the first time in his life he was enjoying something that Akane had made for him.

"He must've completely lost his mind, Soun." Genma said without moving at all.

"Did you like it?" Akane asked. Ranma stood there silently. He didn't want to give her a compliment, but he knew that it was great.

"Ummm... yeah..." Ranma said in a conceited way.

"Ok, you're done, let's go to the dojo." Akane said and grabbed Ranma's hand, picking him up to his feet. Akane still grabbing Ranma's hand, she pulled him toward the dojo.

"They are going to be a happy couple, Soun." Genma said.

"Yes they are. Ranma finally learned to appreciate Akane's efforts." Soun said.

"Still this red dragon thing worries me." Genma added.

* * *

Inside the Dojo, Akane sat on her knees, and invited Ranma to do the same thing. 

"Ranma..." Akane started.

"Uhhh..." Ranma didn't know what to say, he was soo embarrased. He didn't know what was coming. Akane very slowly got Ranma's hands and interlaced fingers with him. Ranma face was red. He didn't know how to react. But he went with the flow. He really liked this situation, but it felt weird coming from Akane.

"This must be a dream..." Ranma said very softly as if whispering to himself.

"It isn't, dummy." Akane said.

"I just... It's only that..." Ranma said. But Akane immediately put her right index finger over his mouth.

"Shhh... Don't ruin the moment. Just go with it." Akane's heart was thumping really loud. So loud you could hear it. You could tell she was nervous by what she was doing. But she thought it was the only way to make up for the day before. Ranma was also very nervous. But he loved it. He wasn't making the move, she was. But after a few seconds he felt like a coward. He felt like HE was the one that was supposed to be making the move, not her.

"Akane, I'm not too good at these things, but I need to tell you something." Ranma said and blushed.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"Well, I uh..." Ranma was really struggling getting the words out.

"I am sorry for making ye feel bad, insulting you, and telling you all those mean things... It's just that..." Ranma looked at Akane straight in the eyes. "Well, I always thought that you hated me... Ever since the first time we met... By the way, you remember how we met?" Ranma looked at Akane with a smile. He knew she knew what he was talking about. She didn't say anything, but she did blush, and looked away.

"Well, anyways, being close t'a ya and 'insulting ya' would always get your attention. That's why I do it. I love your attention, Akane." Ranma said still blushing.

"Ran...ma... I had no idea." Akane said. "But what I do know is that you stole my heart a loooong time ago. And I never wanted to tell you. My pride was, and still is too big to admit it. But being so close to you right now makes me feel warm, wanted, loved." Akane said. "Ranma... hug me..." Akane demanded.

Ranma immediately blushed again but did as akane had commanded. He hugged her. And they stayed like that for a while.

"I love you Ranma... I want you to know now. I will not hide my feeling for you anymore, if you promise to not hide yours." Akane said still in Ranma's arms.

"Oh crap..." Ranma thought. His heart started beating really fast. He needed to say it. It was going to come out.

"I... L-l-l-ooovee you to Akane... I love you!" Ranma said hesitating, but finally saying it. For the first time, they had a normal conversation and declared love to each other. Both of them felt really goodbecause ofthis. After these years, they finally declared love to each other. No more going around pretending to hate each other. No more nothing! They finally got it out. All this time noone made the move to just say it, but today, they both said it. They both made the move.

"Akane..." Ranma gave alot of thought about this... but finally decided to do it... He got very close to her, just inches apart from her face. He didn't want to make the move too fast. And he wanted for Akane to react, he had a feeling he had tried this before and had gone wrong. Akane saw him, and closed her eyes. Their lips met. A very cute and warm feeling went throughout their bodies.

"This is sooo good. She tastes better than food" Ranma said inside his mind.

"I love this! I can't believe I'm actually doing it. I don't want this to end ever!" Akane thought. Their lips were still connected. They got so into that kiss that went from being a normal lip to lip kiss to quickly being a french kiss. Their tounges met with each other. Ranma was exploring with his tongue every inch of Akane's tasteful mouth. Biting very slowly on her lips. Akane was doing the same. She sucked on Ranma's lips while touching his face softly. They finally found the love that they both wanted. They both had always desired this soo much. It was finally here.. the moment they both had waited for a very long time. Ranma hugged Akane and very slowly put her down. His emotions were taking over him. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Akane didn't mind at all. She just wanted to be with him. These two young adults still wanted more and more. Ranma slowly put Akane down on the floor she was laying. And he got on top of her. Still making out.

**Alright that is enough for today...****Hey! I got 2 chapters in only 1 night. Aren't you glad? But wow... they finally declared love... and even vonluntarily kissed. What do you think will happen next? Bwuahahaha... Only I know. That must suck for you the reader. Sorry, but I can't say. You'll just have to keep reading my future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one. Finally a long romantic scene. Well, just stay tuned for more.**

**Until next chapter... bye bye... :)**


	9. Yokoshima's Return

**_Again the boring introduction that I have to make. You know... I am almost sure that none of you read this. I don't know, I just have a feeling. Hmmm... So maybe I can just write whatever here and make it look like I wrote the disclaimer... Hmmm... that is soo evil. But I guess I COULD get in trouble or something, so I'll just write it anyways. Characters not mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I know you might be thinking. Man, I wish they were his, but you know. Someone already thought of what you are thinking about right now. Always remember that, if it makes any sense._**

**See, I just bs'd my way through the disclaimer, and I am almost sure that noone even payed attention. Alot of people just like to read only the story. Not paying any attention to what the author has to say before a story.**

**Anyways, I've made my intro way too long, and I don't like to have it this long ever, so I'll get down to business. **

**First, I wanted to thank people (again) for reading and reviewing my story.And that is another one reason that I don't like to release 2 chapters in one night. Because people read TOO much. I like to leave people thinking, making the story more interesting and keeping people for something to look forward on reading. So I'll probably try to not let it happen again.**

**Alright, then, back to writing. **

**Enjoy the readin... aight? Peace out.**

* * *

_**Yokoshima's Return**_

* * *

Akane's body was very close to Ranma's, they were kissing as if nothing else mattered. Both of theim thought this was the best feeling in the world. Akane's REAL first voluntary kiss. Ranma's body was acting on its own. He put both of his arms around her body, embracing her, loving her, making her feel as if nothing on this world mattered but her. Akane suddenly felt a realization. And tried to get Ranma's attention.

"Ra...nnn...maaa..." Akane said in a whispering voice. Ranma ignored her, he continued to go with his emotions. His emotions had completely taken over his body. He couldn't control himself. He just didn't want this to end... ever. He was really enjoying this, well both of them were.

"Ranma..." Akane said once again. Ranma once again ignored her and continued kissing her. He couldn't even understand that Akane was saying his name because of the fact that he kept kissing her in between every letter. Akane smiled because she liked the fact that Ranma was rushing her this way. But she wanted to get his attention, and she backed away from him. Not the most pleasant thing for either of them, but it finally got Ranma's attention.

"Huh?" Ranma looked at Akane in the eyes.

"It is not safe to be in here..." Akane said softly. "Someone can see us. And things might not turn out good. You know how our parents are about us." Akane continued.

"Ugh." Ranma looked away and crossed his arms. He was rather annoyed, but he knew that she was right.

"Hey! Cheer up!" Akane said. "Let's go to my room, I'll lock the door." Akane said and then winked.

"Hmmm." Ranma said, "ok." and then proceeded to hug her. He went straight for her lips again, but just about he was going to kiss her...

"Dinner's ready." Kasumi came and surprised the two of them. She noticed what had just happened, but decided not to say a word. She just gave a dim smile that let Akane and Ranma know that their secret was safe with her. Ranma's face was turned red. He turned away. Akane did the same thing, but turned her head the opposite side of Ranma. They were trying to pretend that nothing had happened. But Kasumi was way smarter than that. She knew exactly what was going on. Kasumi was always updated on everything between the two, because Akane would tell her sooner or later.

"Isn't it a lil early for dinner, Kasumi?" Akane asked and then turned to look at her. Kasumi with the same smile as earlier said, "No, not really, it is 7 in the afternoon now."

"Wha??" Ranma fell to his head. "I thought it was four." Ranma said and dropped a sweat. Akane's eyes were wide open.

"Hmmm, so we've been here for nearly 3 hours? Time went really fast!" She thought.

"Well, good, I was hungry anyway." Ranma said and put his hand behind his back in embarrasment. So they started walking out of the dojo. Akane was in front of Ranma, while Ranma was behind both of them. Suddenly Genma attacked Ranma from the rooftop.

"Aiiiiiyaaahhh!!" Genma's kick was dodged by Ranma with ease. Ranma's body moved gallantly but really fast, dodging his father's kick. His body moved as if on its own. Ranma didn't even noticed the kick coming, but his body dodged it anyway. After a second, Ranma realized what Genma had just tried to do.

"Hey! Wadja think you're doing?" Ranma yelled.

"Ranmaaaa this is for your own good. I'm just trying to help being such a good father. Don't you see the pain in my soul?" Genma put his left hand made fist into his chest, and looked up."This hurts me more than it hurts you." Genma said with a sad look in his face. His glasses made a small shine.

"Well, whatever, it seemed like you were trying to attack me..." Ranma said and crossed his arms. Genma proceeded to attack his son once again. Ranma blocked most of his attacks, but he didn't see the last one coming, and got hit in the ribs. But it seemed as if it didn't even hurt him at all. His body was like made of solid steel now. This really got Ranma angry. He wasn't just going to sit around and let his father do whatever he pleased. This usually occurred during dinner too. Every time Genma tried to steal food from Ranma's plate, they would get into a fight. They didn't fight for pride, honor, or anything like that. They fought to see who was better and who was going to eat the last piece of whatever they were eating that day.

"Ok, you asked for it!!" Ranma went straight for his dad. Just before he was going to strike him, Happosai jumped into the scene and stopped him.

"Ranma, you have to stop. There is a much greater threat at this time." Happosai said.

"Hmph." Ranma didn't care what Happo had to say.

"Look." Happosai grabbed Ranma by one finger and tossed him straight to the pond.

"Hey! What the hell do ya think you're doing?" Ranma said.

"Have you not wonder why you haven't changed into a girl every time you come in contact with cold water?" Happo asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Ranma looked at himself, and looked at his chest to make sure he didn't have female breasts.

"My curse is gone!" Ranma looked delighted. His look in his eyes were filled with joy. He couldn't believe it. He started jumping up and down. There was no doubt, Ranma was delighted to see this.

"Don't be so naive Ranma!" Happo jumped up and hit Ranma in the head. Happo took out his pipe which who knows where he pulls from everytime he is about to explain some kind of legend or explain complicated situations, such as this one.

"A long time ago..." Everything went dark as Happosai started explaining things to them. "There was a man with a very evil heart. He wanted to destroy every single living thing on the universe. He used the power from hell to kill innocent lives. He used the power of the Red Dragon from Hell to destroy everything on his path." Akane and Ranma were the only ones who were not sure what was going on.

"Have you not noticed that your body looks a lot more build, and that you have a mark around your body?" Happosai asked.

"Whaaa??" Ranma looked surprised yet more and more confused. "I don't get it." Then he looked at his chest again and noticed the markings. He immediately took off his shirt and noticed that he had a mark like a tattoo that resembled a red dragon all around his body.

"Whada hell is this??" Ranma asked.

"As I was saying, this man was a terrible and evil man." Happosai continued, "The gods decided they had to do something about it. So they created their own power to fight against the evil one. They were not able to fight the evil man by itself, as they could not fight in what they believe should be done by mortals. So they chose a young man by the name of Junsei Kokoro to fight him. Luckily, Junsei was able to fight and beat Yokoshima. And Yokoshima is the man that attacked you yesterday."

"WHAAAAaaaa?? I was attacked yesterday?" Ranma asked. "So whatta this mean anyways?" Ranma asked scratching his head with his right index finger. "Last thing I remember I was waking up and... and then... Man I can't remember a thing."

"Shuddap Ranma!!" Happosai demanded.

"The man that attacked you yesterday was sealed in the abyss of this world. But he managed to escape. He has no real power right now... Ranma, **you** have the power that he wants. You have the power of Hell." Happosai claimed. Akane dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe this. She always knew Ranma could be weird at times, but this was waaay too much for her to handle at this time.

"Hah. I don't need the power of 'hell', I'm strong enough as I am." Ranma said with a cocky smile. He was being so arrogant. This is what Akane loved most about him. But she never told him. She hated the fact that she loved that detail about him. Happosai jumped in the air once again tried to hit Ranma in the back of the head, but missed. Ranma's body moved once again on its own, dodging the hit.

"Will ya stop that!?" Ranma yelled.

"Just like I thought..." Happo said, "You're body cannot be harmed with mere human strenght. Even if it's me, the great maester Happosai." Happo said arrogantly.

"So what does this have to do anything with me, old man? And why was pops attacking me?" Ranma asked.

"Well, he thinks you are a danger to humanity. You have the power that Yokoshima wants." Happo replied. "Amazingly, you also have the power of the Blue Dragon from the heaven, which is the power that the gods gave to Junsei Kokoro! Are you getting the picture?" Happo asked. Ranma was sitting down "pretending" to pay attention with a carrot on his mouth. Nobody even knows when or how he grabbed the carrot, it just **magically** appeared in his mouth. What was it with Ranma eating all day anyways? Nobody knew.

"Yokoshima already took the first step, and took half of your soul away." Happosai said.

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Akane said and proceeded to hug Ranma, but as soon as she noticed that everyone was watching, she backed off. She was embarrased that her emotions took over. But luckily for her, noone even noticed.

"You still cannot control these powers Ranma, but Yokoshima saw that you had the power that he so desires and took half of your soul. That's why you cannot transform into a girl anymore." Happo said. "Soon, he will learn to control you! Ranma this is terrible. You cannot let this happen. He asked me to bring you to him so that he may finally gain control over you." Happo said.

"Yeah, whatever, you just want me to beat him so I can become a girl again, huh? You pervert! That's all you think about, pervert!!" Ranma yelled.

"Well that too, I miss her so much. My deathwish is to see her one last time. You just can't feel the pain in my heart!" Happosai said with a sad and depressed smile. His eyes were filled sorrow. Yup, he was making his famous scene. The one that seemed like an agononizing deer begging to live a few seconds longer.

"Get awaaaayyyyy!!" Ranma kicked Happosai to the sky, making a dim light in the sky meaning that Happo was too far away to be seen now.

"I don't believe a thing he says." Ranma said and crossed his arms.

"Ranma. What if all of this is true?" Akane said and went towards him.

"Yeah, well, I can't really explain these strange markings. Maybe I do have some kind of power." Ranma said.

"Yesssss, and now it will be mine!" Someone said from atop the roof in the dojo. It was Yokoshima! Yokoshima was here to collect Ranma's power, Ranma's soul. "I have lost most of my power, but I still own half of your soul!" Yokoshima said. As he was saying this, he duplicated himself into 5 different strange creatures, similar to the ones that attacked the previous day. All of them looked really scary. And none of them had a face.

It was getting darker by the second. The clouds were covering the sun making everything darker. Akane went towards Ranma. She kept close to him. She was soo freighten but she felt safe with Ranma next to her.

"Get him." Yokoshima said with a very soft voice. Ranma got his guard up, he knew what was coming, and he couldn't just stand to see anyone here get hurt.

"You'll first have to get through me first!!" Akane said to him. One of the _creatures _was coming closer and closer, as if flying towards her. Akane was so scared, but didn't want for Ranma to get hurt. She would fight till the end for him.

"Aaaiiiiyaaahhh!!" Akane attempted to hit one of the creatures that was going towards her and her fiance. But the creature-like thing just dodged and slapped her away.

"How dare you!!" Ranma kicked it and sent it flying. He immediately went towards Akane. He held her in his arms "Are you okay?" Ranma asked nervously.

"Yes." Akane got to her feet once again.

"Akane, you are soo stupid, why would ye do something like that for?" Ranma asked. He was angry, not because she did a stupid move and tried to hit something that she knew she couldn't beat, but because she got hurt. And he hated when he had to see her get hurt.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm doing something about this!!" Akane replied angrily.

"Well, let me handle this on my own. This is my problem, not yours..." Ranma said. These words struck Akane's heart. They really hurt. She wanted to do everything right for Ranma, but apparently, it seemed like he never wanted her help. She didn't realize that he hated for her to get hurt. All she could think about on these moments was that Ranma was being rude and mean. This nearly made her cry, but she stopped and looked at him straight in the eye.

"FINE!!" Akane said and started walking away from him.

"A-Akane... noo..." Ranma tried to take back what he just said, but it was too late. He really hurt her now. At the same time, Genma was being attacked by another monster. He did well fighting back. But he didn't know for how much longer he was going to be able to keep up with the creature's agile movements and attacks. Kasumi ran upstairs to tell Soun what was going on. As this was going on, Ranma tried once again to go towards Akane, but just before he got to her, Yokoshima attempted to kick Ranma. Ranma berely dodged it and the kick barely grazed him. Akane turned again towards Ranma. Ranma was nearly knocked out with this insignificant kick. That kick was so powerful though, that it could've even killed him if the kick had connected him right.

"Ranmaaa... Ranma!! Please wake up! I don't want to loose you again Ranma!" Akane's said desperately. Ranma slowly got to his feet. It was a slow recovery, but he did it. Yokoshima looked at Ranma and sighed.

"The power... You cannot control it... Give it to me..." Yokoshima was thirsty for power and he wanted it now. He tried kicking Ranma in the face one more time. This time, Ranma dodged it easily. Seeing this, Yokoshima gave off a second kick to the ribs, which was blocked easily by Ranma's quick arm."

"Pitiful..." Ranma said. This wasn't him talking though. Something was terribly wrong here. He came back to senses and saw that he had managed to scare away Yokoshima... for now.

"R-Ranmaa... are you alright?" Akane asked worried.

"Ummm, yeah, i think." Ranma said.

"Ranma!! You are glowing again!" Akane said nervously.

**_WARNING:_**

**_UPDATED INFO..._**

**_Good news to everyone, I have decided to rerelease this story... Please keep an eye for Chapter 10, which I should release by Tuesday. Sorry for stopping the story like I did. But I just wasn't getting enough people interested in it. p I know it was a stupid reason, but what would you do if you are really getting into your own story and are trying to get other people to like it. If people don't like it, what's the point in writing the story? That's the way i saw it. But since people have asked me to continue it, I will. Stay tuned._**


End file.
